Ichiraku Chef!
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto seorang pemuda dari desa bagian timur Jepang yang merantau ke Tokyo dengan membuka sebuah kedai ramen, bagaimana kah kisahnya? Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

Happy Read.

**Ost op: Beautiful (ANLY)**

**¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

**-Present-**

**.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

**.Shokugeki No Souma belong's Yūto Tsukuda & Shun Saeki.**

**.Shokugeki No Souma © Yūto Tsukuda & Shun Saeki.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Ramen and Tsundere Girl)_

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang melangkah pelan menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo, pemuda tersebut melangkah dalam diam memandang jutaan lampu yang terlihat indah menghias kota tersebut dimalam hari.

"Kurasa semua perlengkapan untuk besok sudah kubeli"

Pemuda tersebut bergumam pelan sambil melirik kearah kantung belanjaan berukuran besar berada disetiap genggaman tangannya yang berisi sayur sayuran, bumbu rempah, daging serta beberapa bahan lainnya untuk perlengkapan rumah makan miliknya, ya dirinya memang membuka sebuah rumah makan sederhana dipinggiran kota Tokyo namun jangan dianggap remeh karena hampir setiap harinya porsi stock ramen yang dirinya jual selalu habis tanpa sisa.

Dan perkenalkan namaku adalah Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto seorang pemuda yang nekat pergi dari desanya di bagian timur Jepang menuju Tokyo untuk mengadu nasib agar keluarganya dapat hidup lebih baik dan memang beberapa tahun belakangan ini karirnya sebagai pengusaha ramen cukup berkembang pesat.

Set!

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya kemudian perlahan menaruh kantung besar belanjaannya ketika sampai didepan sebuah kedai sederhana yang dibagain atapnya terdapat spanduk bertuliskan _Ichiraku Ramen, _perlahan Naruto merogoh saku celananya mengambil kunci pintu kios ramen sekaligus juga tempat tinggalnya selama ini namun detik berikutnya dirinya menghentikan gerakannya mencari kunci pintu kedainya ketika melihat bahwa pintu tersebut ternyata tidak dikunci serta lampu ruang tengah kedainya menyala menandakan ada seseorang didalam sana.

Krieet!

Perlahan pemuda pirang tersebut membuka pintu kedainya kemudian melangkah masuk dan setelahnya ia dapat melihat seorang gadis bersurai kastanye panjang sepinggang duduk di bangku panjang untuk pelanggan dikedainya tersebut sambil menatapnya dengan datar.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Naru?" Gadis tersebut berucap datar membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan Erina? Untuk jangan menduplikat kunci kedaiku lagi" Naruto menatap sebal kearah gadis dihadapannya saat ini, memang sudah dua tahun yang lalu sejak dirinya pertama kali tiba di kota ini dan secara tidak disengaja bertemu Erina Nakiri seorang anak dari keluarga bangsawan yang mendirikan Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, sebuah Academy memasak nomer satu didunia dimana setiap tahunnya lulusan dari Academy tersebut adalah chef terbaik, kemudian beberapa kejadian terjadi antara Naruto dan Erina hingga akhirnya menjadi seperti saat ini dimana gadis Tsundere super menyebalkan dihadapannya ini selalu mengunjungi kedainya setiap ada kesempatan.

"Itu adalah hukuman karena kali ini kau telat pulang"

Naruto sweatdrop sesaat ketika mendengar perkataan Erina barusan, gadis tersebut seolah mengatakan dirinya saat ini adalah seperti seorang suami yang telat pulang kerumah dan peran Erina sebagai seorang istri yang dibuat kecewa oleh sang suami akibat telat pulang, oh ayolah hampir dua tahun lamanya gadis Tsundere dihadapannya ini mengganggu kehidupannya dengan alasan sama seperti ini namun entah mengapa dirinya tidak merasa bosan ataupun marah setiap kali Erina berbuat aneh aneh.

"Haah~ terserah kau saja" Naruto mendesah pasrah kemudian melangkah memasuki dapur, "Jadi kau ingin yang seperti biasakan?" Sambungnya pelan sesaat sebelum memasuki dapur meninggalkan Erina yang tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat Naruto yang keluar dari dalam dapur membawa sebuah nampan dengan kuali kecil yang tertutup ditengah nampan tersebut.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Set!

"Silahkan dinikmati Erina-sama~"

Naruto menaruh nampan yang dirinya bawa tepat dihadapan Erina kemudian membungkuk hormat layaknya seorang butler namun dengan nada mengejek dibagian akhirnya membuat gadis kastanye tersebut mendengus pelan.

Klek!

Wussh~

Ekspresi Erina yang merengut seketika menjadi memerah akibat menahan aroma nikmat yang seketika menyeruak tajam kedalam Indra penciumannya sesaat setelah membuka tutup kuali membuat sebuah uap penuh akan rasa serta aroma Rampah menyebar diruangan tersebut dan juga masakan inilah yang selalu membuatnya mampir dikedai milik Naruto hampir 2 tahun belakangan ini.

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi Erina yang menahan nikmat dari Ramen buatannya, dirinya tidaklah pernah bosan melihat ekspresi tersebut selama 2 tahun belakangan ini seolah kehadiran Erina yang selalu menganggunya adalah hiburan tersendiri, mungkin memang gadis tersebut terlihat menyebalkan tipikal anak bangsawan yang keinginannya selalu ingin dikabulkan namun ada sisi tersendiri dari seorang Erina Nakiri yang membuat Naruto tertarik.

Set!

Dirinya terbengong sesaat ketika melihat Erina yang menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk kuali kosong kearahnya barusan, hah? sudah habis? Padahal belum ada 4 menit sejak ia selesai membuat dan memberikannya, sebenarnya seberapa cepat gadis dihadapannya ini memakannya?.

"B-buatkan lagi!"

Naruto mendengus pelan melihat nada perintah Tsundere dari gadis dihadapannya ini, inilah salah satu sifat menyebalkan dari Erina yaitu suka menyuruh nyuruh orang sesukanya.

"Hmph~ jadi begitukah caranya menyuruh seseorang untuk mewujudkan kemauanmu?" Naruto melirik malas kearah Erina yang saat ini menatapnya kesal, namun beberapa detik setelahnya gadis tersebut menunduk malu sesekali memainkan ujung untaian rambut kastanyenya membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis saat melihatnya.

"T-tolong buatkan lagi"

Pemuda pirang tersebut tersenyum puas mendengar kalimat gadis tersebut dan perlahan tangan kekarnya terulur kemudian mengacak Surai kastanye Erina gemas.

"Hahaha baiklah baiklah tunggulah" Naruto tertawa pelan kemudian kembali melangkah menuju dapur kedainya meninggalkan Erina yang wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu dan kesal karena selalu saja seperti ini dimana pemuda pirang tersebut selalu berhasil membuatnya memohon hanya untuk bisa menikmati ramen sederhana buatannya namun entah mengapa memiliki rasa luar biasa.

"Naruto Baka!" Teriak Erina nyaring kearah dapur berharap pemuda pirang tersebut mendengarnya, "Cepatlah baka! Kau tau aku sudah sangat lapar karena sejak pagi hingga sekarang belum ada makanan yang kumakan" sambungnya nyaring mengeluarkan unek-unek dibenaknya dan juga memang seharian ini dirinya belumlah memakan apapun karena diakademi yang dirinya tempati yaitu akademi Tōtsuki Culinary Academy dimana ia dikenal sebagai Lidah dewa dan mencicipi hampir seluruh masakan murid akademi tersebut untuk menentukan kelulusan serta kelayakan mereka sebagai juru masak namun hasilnya sangat mengecewakan dimana seharian ini hanya masakan gagal dan gagal yang selalu ia rasakan bahkan hari ini sudah banyak murid gagal akibat masakan mereka dirinya tolak.

Erina mengerejapkan kedua irisnya menatap seluruh isi kedai milik Naruto beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum kecil, kedai ini meskipun kecil dan sempit namun rasa nyaman dan tenang yang dirinya rasakan melebihi dari rasa nyaman dan tenang di akademi serta Vila tempatnya tinggal di Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, disana dirinya digunakan seoalah hanyalah untuk menjadi alat penentu kelulusan setiap murid dimana lidah dewa miliknya digunakan dan entah mengapa hidupnya terasa kelabu.

"Meskipun tempat ini sempit dan kecil-!"

Cklek!

Tap!

Tap!

"Yaa maafkanlah kalau kedaiku ini kecil dan sempit wahai Erina-sama~"

Gadis bersurai kastanye tersebut terkejut karena kemunculan Naruto dari arah dapurnya secara tiba tiba sambil membawa sebuah kuali kecil berisi ramen kesukaannya membuat lamunan serta pikirannya buyar.

"B-bukan itu maksudku Baka!"

Erina tergagap menatap kearah Naruto yang memasang ekspresi sebal namun detik berikutnya gadis tersebut termenung saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang berubah tersenyum lebar kearahnya sambil menyodorkan kuali berisi ramen kearahnya.

"Ma~ Jangan dipikirkan, lagian memang kenyataannya kedaiku ini kecil dan sempit" Naruto tersenyum lima jari kearah Erina, "Namun kuyakin 2-3 tahun mendatang usahaku ini musti akan menjadi lebih besar" sambungnya pelan.

Erina terdiam mendengar perkataan serta senyuman Naruto barusan, dirinya tidaklah bisa membohongi Indra perasanya karena memang sejak awal ia mencoba ramen buatan pemuda tersebut rasanya sangatlah enak.

Set!

Ctik!

Ctik!

Naruto yang melihat gadis dihadapannya saat ini telah memakan ramen buatanya tersenyum tipis kemudian dirinya melangkah menuju bangku dipojok ruangan tepat disebelah fentilasi, tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya mengambil sebuah bungkus rokok dan perlahan dirinya mengambil sebatang berniat menghidupkannya.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Plak!

Naruto terdiam saat melihat sebuah tangan menepis tangannya yang sedang memegang rokok membuat gulungan tembakau tersebut terlempar keluar jendela dan pelakunya adalah Erina yang saat ini menatapnya tajam.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti merokok Naruto?!" Erina menatap tajam kedua iris safir Naruto yang juga menatapnya selama beberapa detik sebelum pemuda tersebut tersenyum kecil.

"Kurasa aku melupakannya, gomen gomen Erina" Naruto tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi marah gadis kastanye dihadapannya ini kemudian iris safirnya melirik kearah mangkuk ramen yang telah kosong menandakan gadis tersebut telah usai memakannya dan juga dirinya kembali terpukau dengan kecepatan Erina, sebelumnya gadis tersebut membutuhkan waktu 4 meniy untuk memakan ramen buatanya dan barusan hanya 3 menit? Terkadang Naruto selalu dibuat tekjub dengan hal hal kecil yang dilakukan Erina seperti saat ini, "Hei ini sudah pukul 22'30, apakah kau tidak segera pulang Erina? Kurasa keluargamu akan khawatir jika putri tunggal mereka tidak ada dirumah disaat malam mulai larut seperti ini" Naruto menatap kearah jam dinding kedainya yang menunjukkan pukul 22'30 kemudian menatap kearah Erina yang membuang muka menatap kearah lain.

"Aku menginap disini!"

Tik!

Tik!

Tik!

Suasana dikedai tersebut seketika hening dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara jarum jam yang bergerak tiap detiknya, Naruto membatu seusai mendengar perkataan Erina barusan, apakah dirinya tidak salah dengar? Gadis tersebut mengatakan akan menginap disini? Malam ini? Oh ayolah jika sampai keluarga Nakiri mengetahui anak semata wayang mereka menginap dikedai butut seorang pemuda sepertinya maka habislah sudah semua perjuangannya selama ini di Tokyo untuk mencari kehidupan lebih baik.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tida-!"

Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat wajah Erina yang menatapnya layaknya anak kucing dan ini salah satu sifat menyebalkan gadis tersebut yaitu menggunakan segala cara agar kemauannya terwujud.

Plak!

Naruto menepuk jidatnya sambil menghela nafas lelah sesaat setelah menatap Erina yang tersenyum puas karena keinginannya kembali dikabulkan.

"Hanya kali ini"

Erina tersenyum puas mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan, inilah salah satu sifat yang disukainya dari seorang Naruto yaitu selalu mewujudkan keinginannya meskipun terkadang harus berdebat dulu agar pemuda tersebut mau mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Baiklah arigatou Naruto~" Erina tersenyum puas kemudian melangkah menuju pintu belakang kedai Naruto yang menghubungkan ruangan rumah pemuda pirang tersebut dengan kedai Ichiraku, "Aku akan tidur di kamarmu dan kau tidur di ruang tengah" sambung Erina menyeringai kecil kearah Naruto yang menganga menatapnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"G-gadis sableng" desis Naruto menahan sebal melihat kepergian Erina yang dengan sesuka hatinya menyuruhnya tidur diruang tengah sedangkan gadis tersebut tidur dikamarnya dan sebenarnya pemilik kedai ini siapa? Kenapa malah tamu yang mengatur si pemilik, memang benar kalau tamu adalah raja namun kalau seperti ini ya juga terasa sangat menyebalkan.

"Haa~ mau diapakan lagi, gadis tersebut memang suka bertindak seenaknya"

Namun pada akhirnya Naruto hanya menghela nafas pelan sambil tersenyum kecil sesaat kemudian melangkah masuk setelah selesai menutup kedai serta mengecek apakah masih ada yang belum beres ia kerjakan dikedai ya tersebut.

Set!

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah sambil menatap langit langit rumahnya dalam diam, dirinya tidaklah merasa lelah atau apa kali ini dan juga gadis bernama Erina Nakiri tersebut entah mengapa selalu saja mengaturnya tentang hal apapun membuatnya terkadang berpikir sifat gadis tersebut hampir menyamai sifat ibunya yang cerewet.

"Erina Nakiri kah"

Naruto tersenyum kecil sebelum memejamkan kedua iris safirnya berniat tidur karena besok dirinya yakin akan sangat sibuk sama seperti hari hari sebelumnya, dimana para pelanggan terus menerus berdatangan hingga stok porsi ramennya habis.

_"Hati Hati Ya Naruto!"_

_Seorang pria dewasa bersurai pirang dan disampingnya wanita dewasa bersurai merah sepinggang melambai kearah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang berada didalam sebuah kereta._

_"Tentu Tou-san! Kaa-san! Naru janji akan membuat restoran Naru menjadi nomer satu dijepang!"_

_Pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut berteriak nyaring kearah kedua orang taunya menghiraukan beberapa orang disekelilingnya yang menatapnya aneh, sedangkan kedua orang tau atau lebih tepatnya Minato Namikaze serta Kushina Uzumaki hanya tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto._

_"Semoga impiannya terwujud" Kuhsina tersenyum lembut menatap kereta yang membawa puteranya tersebut mulai bergerak pergi menuju kota besar Tokyo._

_Set!_

_"Percayalah kepada Naruto, Kushina" Minato tersenyum kecil kearah Istrinya, dirinya percaya kepada putera semata wayangnya tersebut dan yakin bahwa suatu hari nanti impiannya akan terwujud dimana Naruto menjadi chef serta mempunyai restoran terbesar dijepang._

_Sedangkan Naruto saat ini yang berada didalam kereta hanya memandang kedua orang tua yang telah membesarkannya tersebut dengan pandangan yakin, dirinya harus yakin bahwa suatu hari nanti akan berhasil dan tidak mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Untuk kepada seluruh penumpang dipersilahkan untuk turun karena kita telah sampai distasiun Tokyo"**_

_Suara dari alat pengeras yang berbunyi membuat Naruto yang awalnya tertidur perlahan mulai mengerejapkan kedua matanya._

_"Sudah sampai ya" Naruto sesaat merenggangkan tubuhnya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya berniat melangkah keluar dari dalam kereta._

_"Whoaaah! Ini Tokyo!"_

_Kedua iris safir Naruto menatap takjub kota yang dirinya tempati saat ini, dimana bangunan pencakar langit berdiri megah disetiap mata memandang dan juga jutaan lampu yang tersebar disetiap tempatnya semakin memanjakan mata siapapun yang melihatnya._

_"Jadi dialamat ini ya?" Naruto menatap sebuah tulisan di secarik kertas yang diberikan ayahnya sebelum dirinya berangkat, ayahnya mengatakan bahwa kedai dialamat tersebutlah yang akan menjadi tempatnya tinggal sekaligus kedai kerjanya._

_Beberapa saat berkeliling dan juga bertanya kepada pejalan kaki tentang alamat yang tertulis di secarik kertas ditangannya tersebut akhirnya terlihat saat ini Naruto berdiri didepan sebuah kedai usang yang terlihat sudah lama tidak ditempati bahkan papan nama dibagian atas kedua tersebut telah memudar warnanya menandakan sudah lama tempat ini tidak ditinggali atau dikelola._

_"Maa~ meskipun terlihat mengerikan namun semangatku untuk membuka restoran terbesar dijepang tidak akan padam!" Naruto dengan semangat berapi api menatap yakin kearah kedai dihadapannya bahwa mulai saat ini, dimulai dari kedai butut dihadapannya ini dirinya akan berjuang dari hari ke hari hingga akhirnya impiannya terwujud._

_Keesokan harinya dipagi yang cerah dimana matahari telah berada hampir diatas kepala kita atau bisa disebut siang hari, yah siang hari dimana seharusnya sang tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto yang sebelumnya dengan yakinnya mengatakan bahwa akan berusaha keras namun dihari pertamanya saja sudah bangun kesiangan._

_"Uwooh! Aku kesiangan!"_

_Naruto berteriak nyaring dari dalam kamarnya saat melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10'30, dengan tergesa pemuda pirang tersebut melesat menuju toilet dan tidak sampai hitungan menit pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakkan tubuh Naruto yang basah kuyup sehabis mandi dan dengan cepat pemuda tersebut melesat kembali menuju kamarnya._

_Beberapa saat kemudian setelah bersiap akhirnya Naruto mengunci kedainya dari luar kemudian dirinya melangkah agak cepat menuju pasar swalayan yang hanya beberapa blok dari kedainya berniat membeli perlengkapan untuk kedainya dan juga berharap bahwa bahan bahan seperti sayur, daging, rempah serta bahan lainnya masih ada tersisa untuknya mengingat ia kesiangan dihari pertamanya membuka kedai._

_"Semoga masih ada yang tersisa" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil terus melangkah menuju pasar swalayan._

_Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat Naruto yang keluar dari pasar swalayan membawa dua buah kantung berukuran besar yang berisi bahan bahan untuk dirinya masak._

_"Hanya tinggal daging" Naruto bergumam pelan sambil memegang kantung belanjaannya menatap sekelilingnya berharap masih ada penjual daging yang masih berjualan, namun perhatiannya tertuju kearah salah satu kios penjual daging yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini dan sepertinya hanya kios daging itulah yang terkahir buka sebab kios lainnya sudah tutup dikarenakan hari telah memasuki siang._

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Brukh!_

_Naruto seketika oleng kesamping hampir jatuh ketika seseorang menabraknya dari belakang dengan kuat._

_"Kalau jalan pakai mata!"_

_Naruto menatap sweatdrop kearah seorang gadis yang barusan menabraknya, apakah gadis ini gila atau apa? Yang menabrak dari belakang adalah gadis tersebut dan dengan seenaknya malah mengatainya._

_"Paman aku beli dagingnya!"_

_Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya menatap kearah gadis yang tadi menabraknya tersebut dengan pandangan kesal, sudah menabraknya dan malah menyalahkannya kemudian saat ini dengan seenak jidatnya malah mengambil sisa daging satu satunya yang tersisa dipasar ini._

_"Hey! Itu daging milikku!" Naruto berucap nyaring membuat paman penjual daging menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan membungkus daging yang akan dibeli tersebut._

_"Apa?! Jangan seenaknya pirang! Aku yang membeli daging ini terlebih dulu!" Gadis bersurai kastanye tersebut tak mau kalah dan meninggikan suaranya kearah Naruto yang didahinya muncul persimpangan._

_Twich!_

_"Dengar ya! sebelum kau datang aku sudah berniat membeli daging tersebut" Naruto berucap pelan padahal sebenarnya dirinya sedang berusaha mati matian menahan emosinya kepada gadis sableng dihadapannya saat ini._

_"Kalau sudah dari tadi kenapa tidak kunjung dibeli? Pokoknya daging ini aku yang beli!" _

_"A-apa! Kau gadis aneh!"_

_"Diam kau kuning tai!"_

_"K-kau!"_

_"Hei hei jangan bertengkar"_

_Naruto beserta gadis tersebut menghentikan adu mulut mereka dan menatap kearah paman penjual daging yang menyeringai kecil._

_"Bagaimana jika kita tentukan siapa pembeli dari daging ini dengan..." Paman penjual tersebut memutuskan kalimat terakhirnya sambil tersenyum kecil menatap kearah Naruto kemudian gadis disampingnya, "Dengan Shokugeki" sambungnya pelan membuat sang gadis menatapnya tak percaya dan Naruto yang menatap bingung._

_"Shokugeki? Jangan bercanda paman! Sipirang ini bahkan dilihat dari tampangnya tidak tahu cara memasak!"_

_Twich!_

_Perempatan kembali muncul didahi Naruto sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan gadis tidak tahu sopan santun dihadapannya ini, sedangkan sang paman penjual daging hanya tertawa kecil._

_"Bukankah kau murid dari Tōtsuki_ _Culinary Academy?" Paman tersebut menatap kearah sang gadis yang mengangguk pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah Naruto "sedangkan kau dilihat dari barang belanjaannmu serta bau rempah yang kau beli mengatakan bahwa kau seorang koki dikedai ramen" sambungnya pelan membuatnya ditatap takjub oleh Naruto serta gadis disampingnya tersebut._

_"Jadi bukan hal mustahil jika kalian melakukan Shokugeki"_

_Paman penjual daging tersebut menatap kearah Naruto kemudian sang gadis menunggu apa jawaban mereka namun detik berikutnya sebuah seringai kecil tercipta diwajahnya ketika melihat anggukan dari Naruto maupun gadis tersebut._

_Namun perlahan Naruto memegang lehernya karena entah mengapa dirinya mulai merasa sesak susah bernafas seolah ada sebuah tangan transparan yang mencekik lehernya dengan kuat membuatnya ditatap aneh oleh sang gadis maupun sang paman penjual._

_"Hei kau kenapa Gaki?"_

_"Kau kenapa pirang?"_

_Naruto menatap kearah depannya dengan pandangan yang semakin membuatnya karena kesulitan bernafas hingga akbirny-!_

Fuaaah!

Hah!

Hah!

Hah!

Naruto seketika membuka kedua matanya menampakkan iris safir yang menatap kearah langit langit ruangannya dengan nafas terengah namun detik berikutnya dirinya sadar apa penyebab ia kesulitan bernafas tadi yaitu seorang gadis bersurai kastanye yang saat ini mendengkur halus diatas tubuhnya.

"Kau ini"

Naruto menatap sesaat kearah wajah polos Erina yang terlelap sebelum perlahan dirinya bangkit dengan hati hati agar tidak membangunkan gadis tersebut.

"Masih jam 7" dirinya bergumam pelan saat melihat jam dinding ruangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi yang berarti waktunya masih tersisa banyak untuk bersiap siap maupun bersantai karena jam buka kedai ramennya adalah jam 9 pagi.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat Erina yang masih tertidur di sofa perlahan mengerejapkan kedua matanya sebelum akhirnya bangkit menjadi posisi duduk menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan sayu.

Wush~

Sebuah aroma masakan perlahan masuk kedalam Indra penciuman Erina membuat gadis tersebut seketika terdiam karena mengenal aroma masakan milik siapa, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, ia sangat mengenal aroma khas ramen buatan pemuda pirang tersebut, Perlahan dirinya bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah keluar dari rumah Naruto menuju ruangan kedai.

Set!

Erina dapat melihat dari celah pintu dapur kedai yang terbuka, disana terdapat Naruto yang mengenakan kaos putih dengan motif lambang pusaran serta calana jeans putih panjang sedang berdiri didepan beberapa bahan masakan yang dirinya ketahui bahan bahan tersebut adalah bahan untuk pembuatan ramen.

"Oh~ ternyata selain menyebalkan kau juga seorang pengintip ya Erina?" Naruto yang sedang menatap bahan bahan masakan dihadapannya tanpa menoleh berucap dengan nada mengejek kearah Erina ketika dirinya menyadari kedatangan gadis tersebut.

"A-apa! Aku hanya secara tidak sengaja lewat dan melihatmu baka!"

"Souka~"

Setelah itu suasana diruangan tersebut atau lebih tepatnya di dapur kedai Naruto menjadi sunyi dimana Naruto yang kembali fokus menatap bahan bahan dihadapannya dan Erina yang entah mengapa malah ikut diam menatap pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Naruto"

Naruto yang mendengar suara Erina memanggilnya kemudian menoleh menatap kearah gadis kastanye tersebut yang kali ini menatapnya dengan pandangan serius.

"Hm?" Respon singkat yang Naruto keluarkan.

"Ayo kita lakukan Shokugeki!"

"Ay-! Apa!"

Naruto yang ingin menjawab 'ayo' seketika menghentikan perkataannya dan menatap gadis disampingnya tersebut dengan pandangan bertanya tanya.

"Shokugeki dimana jika kau menang maka aku akan melakukan semua keinginanmu sedangkan jika aku menang maka sama seperti sebelum sebelumnya yaitu kau harus masuk Tōtsuki Culinary Academy" Ucap Erina dengan nada datar menatap kearah Naruto yang menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil.

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto melangkah pelan kearah Erina kemudian berhenti tepat dihadapan gadis tersebut.

Set!

Set!

Dirinya menarik lengan kedua bajunya hingga kebahu dan detik berikutnya tersenyum kearah Erina yang juga menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Baiklah sesuai keinginanmu Erina! Mari kita lakukan Shokugeki!"

**¤TBC¤**

**.Dont Like Dont Read.**

**END OST: Mirai Night (Sato Satomi)**

**.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

**.Ichiraku Chef Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

**.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

**-SAYONARA-**


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Read.

**Ost op: Beautiful (ANLY)**

**¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

**-Present-**

**.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

**.Shokugeki No Souma belong's Yūto Tsukuda & Shun Saeki.**

**.Shokugeki No Souma © Yūto Tsukuda & Shun Saeki.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Shokugeki)_

"Konnichiwa! Dengan Mayu disini Minna-san!"

Seorang gadis bersurai biru tua mengenakan kostum idol melompat kecil diatas sebuah panggung ditengah tengah ratusan penonton.

"Kali ini kita akan melihat sebuah pertandingan Shokugeki dari salah satu anggota sepuluh Elite lho!" Gadis idol tersebut berteriak nyaring penuh semangat membuat hampir seluruh penonton yang berada di aula tersebut bergemuruh penuh sorak Sorai, "Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita sambut! Seorang yang mendapat julukan sebagai Lidah dewa dan sekaligus cucu dari pendiri Akademi ini! Erina Nakiri!" Sambungnya nyaring sambil menunjuk kearah lorong aula sebelah kanannya yang perlahan terlihat Erina melangkah pelan naik keatas panggung yang diikuti oleh sorak Sorai seluruh penonton.

_"Erina- sama!"_

_"Whoah! Erina-sama akan bertanding!"_

_"Nee~ kau tau siapa lawannya Erina-sama?"_

_"Entahlah namun ini kali pertama aku melihat Erina-sama melakukan Shokugeki"_

Sorak Sorai para penonton saat melihat Erina yang melangkah anggun naik keatas panggung, mereka semua merasa takjub melihat salah satu anggota dewan elite akademi tersebut karena memang bisa dikatakan seorang Erina Nakiri hampir tidak pernah menerima semua tantangan Shokugeki karena seluruh siswa maupun siswi yang menantang gadis tersebut selalu kalah, mangkanya tidak pernah ada satupun yang menantangnya maupun 10 anggota dewan elite.

Mayu yang melihat salah satu peserta Shokugeki telah naik keatas panggung kemudian dengan imut kembali melompat kecil sambil menunjuk kearah lorong yang berlawanan arah dengan lorong tempat Erina keluar.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu mari kita sambut sang penantang dari Erina Nakiri! Yaitu seorang pemuda yang bekerja disebuah kedai ramen dibagian timur kota Tokyo!" Teriak gadis idol tersebut membuat suasana diaula tersebut seketika hening, apa mereka tidak salah dengar? Seorang pemuda pembuat ramen menantang Erina Nakiri? Salah satu anggota 10 dewan elite?.

_"Hahaha!"_

_"Astaga tak kusangka masih saja ada orang bodoh!"_

_"Pemuda tersebut kurasa akan kalah bahkan sebelum memasak!"_

_"Ada ada saja!"_

Hampir seluruh siswa maupun siswi yang berkumpul menonton Shokugeki diaula tersebut tertawa nyaring saat mendengar bahwa yang menjadi lawan Erina Nakiri hanyalah seorang pengusaha ramen, sedangkan Erina yang melihat seluruh reaksi murid diaula tersebut hanya menyeringai kecil karena memang mereka belumlah mengetahui siapa pemuda pirang yang menjadi lawannya saat ini.

"Mari kita sambut! Uzumaki Naruto!" Mayu kembali berteriak nyaring dengan suara moenya.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Suara langkah terdengar pelan dari dalam lorong tersebut membuat suasana disana menjadi sunyi, hampir seluruh penonton menatap penasaran kearah lorong tempat pemuda yang menantang seorang Erina Nakiri tersebut.

Set!

Detik berikutnya terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang mengenakan kaos hitam senada dengan jeans hitam yang dikenakannya serta sebuah ikat kepala bertuliskan_ 'Ichiraku' _dan sebuah Apron pinggang berwarna putih terpasang pas dipinggangnya, dengan langkah pelan Naruto melangkah menaiki panggung hingga akhirnya ia berdiri saling berhadapan dengan Erina.

"Kau datang juga akhirnya Naruto" Erina tersenyum kecil menatap kearah pemuda pirang yang menatapnya kesal, bagaimana tidak kesal? Kemarin gadis tersebut memang mengatakan untuk Shokugeki dengannya namun tidak mengatakan bahwa akan melakukannya ditempat seperti ini yang mana malah dirinya menjadi bahan cemoohan hampir seluruh penonton akibat dirinya menantang Erin-! Ralat gadis tersebutlah yang menantangnya.

"Kau ini" Naruto bergumam pelan menatap kesal kearah Erina yang masih memasang seringai menyebalkan kearahnya dan entah mengapa kali ini rasanya gadis tersebut terlihat berpuluh puluh kali lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya.

"Saa~ jika kedua peserta sudah bersiap maka pertandingan ini akan dimulai!" Mayu kembali berbicara nyaring melalui mikrofon ditangannya kearah seluruh penonton, "Namun sebelum itu mari kita sambut ketiga juri yang nanti akan menentukan makanan siapa yang terbaik diantara kedua peserta!" Sambungnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk kearah belakangnya atau lebih tepatnya kearah panggung kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari panggung utama, disana terlihat sebuah meja panjang dengan tiga buah kursi yang telah diisi oleh ketiga juri yaitu Senzaemon Nakiri sang pendiri Akademi sekaligus kakek dari Erina Nakiri kemudian diaampingnya terdapat Jiraiya selaku salah satu sahabat Senzaemon dalam mendirikan akademi dan diurutan terakhir terlihat Gin Dojima seorang alumni dari akademi tersebut, ketiga juri tersebut mengangguk pelan menandakan Shokugeki antara Erina Nakiri melawan Uzumaki Naruto bisa dilanjutkan.

"Tema kali ini adalah bebas" Pria cepak berbadan kekar yang menjadi salah satu juri atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Dojima Gin berdiri dari duduknya kemudian memandang kearah Naruto dan Erina beberapa saat, "Kalian bisa memasak sesuai kemampuan kalian dan selamat berjuang!" Sambung Gin nyaring menandakan bahwa pertandingan Shokugeki telah dimulai membuat Naruto maupun Erina melangkah pelan kearah tempat memasak mereka.

Naruto melangkah pelan kearah tempatnya memasak, dirinya dapat melihat bahwa peralatan yang disediakan pihak akademi terlampau cukup bahkan dikedainya saja peralatan memasaknya tidak selengkap ini dan juga untuk bahan bahannya juga sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kalau begini kupastikan akan kubuatkan ramen terbaikku"

Dirinya tersenyum kecil sebelum tangan kekarnya dengan cepat meraih sebuah pisau dapur kemudian dengan cepat tangan satunya mengambil satu siung bawang putih, sebuah bawang bombai, sebuah cabai merah besar, empat buah cabai rawit hijau dan satu buah tomat.

Sret!

Sret!

Ctak!

Tak!

Tak!

Dengan cekatan Naruto mencincang seluruh bahan bahan tersebut menjadi potongan potongan kecil yang kemudian dirinya jadikan satu disebuah mangkuk.

Set!

"Untuk mienya" Naruto bergumam pelan saat melihat dibagian samping meja masaknya terdapat beberapa bungkus mie jadi yang memang disediakan oleh pihak akademi untuk dirinya masak namun dengan cepat Naruto memindahkan mie tersebut kearah rak meja belakangnya dan mengambil sebuah toples transparan berukuran sedang yang sengaja dirinya persiapkan sejak kemarin malam untuk acara ini membuat ketiga juri menatap penasaran kearah toples yang Naruto barusan taruh diatas meja tersebut.

"Itukan?" Jiraiya menyipitkan kedua iris matanya melihat sebuah toples yang berisi air dengan mie didalamnya, namun dirinya penasaran apakah yang terdapat didalam toples tersebut adalah air biasa atau sebuah racikan bumbu yang diciptakan oleh pemuda pirang tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat ketiga juri menatap penasaran kearah toples yang dibawanya hanya tersenyum tipis, karena sebenarnya bukan kejutan inilah yang dirinya akan tunjukkan nanti melainkan sebuah ramen spesial buatannya nantilah yang akan menjadi kejutan kepada ketiga juri tersebut.

Sedangkan diseberangnya terlihat Erina yang juga sedang memotong motong beberapa sayuran serta disampingnya terdapat semangkuk keju Mozarella yang telah diparut.

"Jika ramen yang kau buat maka sudah jelas ini adalah kemenanganku Naruto" Erina bergumam pelan saat melihat kearah Naruto yang meletakkan sebuah toples berisi mie dimeja menandakan pemuda tersebut akan memasak ramen seperti biasanya.

_"Semangat Erina-sama!"_

_"Jangan sampai kalah dengan pemuda tersebut!"_

_"Lebih baik kau mengundurkan diri dari pada nanti malu pirang!"_

Sorak Sorai penonton yang bergema nyaring menyoraki Erina dan beberapa mencemooh dengan nada mengejek kearah Naruto yang hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum didetik berikutnya seringai tipis tercipta diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian dimana Naruto maupun Erina mulai semakin sibuk karena masakan yang mereka buat hampir selesai dan juga waktu pertandingan Shokugeki tersebut telah berjalan selama 40 menit sejak waktu dimulai namun detik berikutnya bel kecil diterdapat dimeja masak milik Erina Nakiri berbunyi menandakan bahwa gadis tersebut telah menyelesaikan masakannya membuat sorak Sorai penonton kembali menggema.

**Ting!**

_"Whoaaah! Erina-sama telah selesai!"_

_"Hmm~ Aroma masakan Erina-sama benar benar luar biasa"_

_"Iya kau benar, bahkan sampai disini aromanya tercium sangat tajam malah membuatku lapar hehe"_

_"Hahaha! Dan kau lihat sipirang disana itu! Dia saja bahkan kalah waktu dengan Erina-sama dalam menyelesaikan masakannya dan apa itu? Ramen? Dia membuat ramen?"_

_"Heh ramen? Kurasa dia sedang melawak"_

_"Ya sudah jelas siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang dari Shokugeki ini"_

Sorak Sorai penonton menyemangati Erina semakin terdengar jelas serta cibiran kearah Naruto yang semakin banyak karena pemuda tersebut sudah kalah waktu dalam hal menyelesaikan sebuah hidangan ditambah menu yang dibuat olehnya adalah ramen, semakin membuat siswa&siswi diaula tersebut bergemuruh nyaring antara menyemangati Erina dan membully Naruto.

Erina melangkah pelan kearah ketiga juri dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang tertutup, dirinya tersenyum kecil menatap kearah ketiga juri kemudian perlahan menaruh nampan yang berisi masakannya tersebut dimeja panjang dihadapannya.

Set!

Wush~

Sesaat setelah Erina membuka penutup masakannya dengan cepat sebuah aroma tajam menyapa Indra penciuman ketiga juri disana.

"Wah ratatouille masakan khas Perancis" Jiraiya pertama kali membuka suara ketika melihat masakan buatan Erina, dirinya sudah tidak kaget jika gadis dihadapannya ini bisa membuat masakan seperti ini karena memang peringkat 10 elite akademi dipegang oleh gadis tersebut.

"Haha! Menakjubkan seperti biasanya Erina!" Senzaemon tertawa nyaring menatap bangga kearah cucunya tersebut karena menunjukkan sebuah masakan luar biasa, cucu kesayangannya ini memang memiliki bakat yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Ini terlihat menarik Erina-chan namun penilaian selanjutnya adalah bagaimana tentang rasanya" Gin Doujima tersenyum kecil kearah Erina sebelum mengambil sebuah sendok kecil disampingnya berniat mencicipi masakan gadis bersurai kastanye tersebut, "kalau begitu mari kita coba" Sambungnya pelan sambil melirik kedua juri disampingnya mengisyaratkan untuk mencicipi masakan Erina.

Hup!

Hup!

Hup!

"!"

Dengan gerakan pekan ketiga juri tersebut menyendok ratatouille buatan Erina dan perlahan mengarahkannya ke mulut mereka sebelum akhirnya masakan tersebut masuk kedalam kerongkongannya dan detik berikutnya ketiga juri tersebut menegang sambil menatap kearah piring berisi ratatouille buatan Erina dengan pandangan kagum.

"T-tidak mungkin" Jiraiya yang pertama kali menatap tidak percaya kearah piring hadapannya, bagaimana bisa ratatouille mempunyai rasa penuh kejutan seperti ini? Dirinya tahu kalau ratatouille adalah masakan sederhana khas Perancis namun untuk kali ini berbeda, masakan yang dibuat gadis kastanye tersebut sangatlah berbeda dan unik, "Kurasa peringkat 10 elite bukanlah hanya sekedar gelar peringkat" Jiraiya tersenyum kecil kearah Erina yang juga mengangguk sebagai terima kasih atas pujian dari sahabat kakeknya tersebut.

"Rasa Asam, Manis, Asin, pahit yang entah bagaimana bisa kau membuat semua rasa itu berkumpul di masakan ini, namun hal tersebut sangatlah luar biasa Erina!" Gin Dojima selaku alumni Tōtsuki Culinary Academy menatap takjub kearah Erina karena gadis tersebut sangatlah jenius sampai bisa membuat beberapa rasa yang bertolak belakang menjadi sebuah rasa penuh kejutan seperti saat ini dan murid yang memiliki bakat seperti itu sangatlah jarang.

"Hahaha! Subarashi! Hebat seperti biasanya Erina! Selain pemilik Lidah dewa dan sepuluh anggota elite membuat masakan buatanmu itu tak perlu dipertanyakan tentang kualitasnya lagi" Senzaemon tertawa nyaring sambil menatap bangga kearah Erina, dirinya sejak dulu kelahiran cucunya ini sudah mempunyai firasat bahwa gadis tersebut dimasa yang mendatang akan menjadi juru masak hebat.

_"Bahkan ketiga juri mengomentari dengan positif menandakan dengan jelas siapa pemenang Shokugeki ini"_

_"Sejak awal aku sudah mengetahuinya kok"_

_"Hehe bahkan si pirang itu belum selesai memasak"_

_"Aku saat ini malah merasa kasihan dengan sipirang itu karena kalah dengan sangat memaluka-!"_

**Ting!**

"Maaf karena telah membuat kalian menunggu lama!"

Beberapa siswa yang tadi sempat berbicara di bangku penonton menghentikan kalimatnya ketika mendengar suara bel di meja milik Naruto menandakan pemuda tersebut telah usai memasak serta ketiga juri yang terdiam memandang kearah Naruto yang melangkah kearah mereka sambil membawa sebuah kuali berukuran sedang yang ditutup rapat.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Set!

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat dihadapan Jiraiya, Senzaemon dan Gin yang kemudian dengan perlahan dirinya menaruh kuali berisi ramen buatannya dimeja juri membuat ketiganya menatap Naruto sesaat sebelum menatap kearah kuali berisi ramen tersebut.

"Jadi kau membuat ramen anak muda?" Senzaemon menatap kearah kuali berisi ramen yang masih tertutup rapat tersebut dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Jadi bisakah kau membuka tutup kualinya?" Gin juga menatap kearah kuali yang masih tertutup tersebut dengan pandangan penasaran karena sejak ditaruh hingga beberapa saat setelahnya pemuda tersebut malah membiarkan kuali berisi ramen tersebut tertutup rapat, sedangkan Jiraiya memilih diam menunggu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi karena entah mengapa feeling-nya mengatakan bahwa akan ada kejadian menarik sehabis ini.

Naruto melirik kearah jam raksasa dibagian dinding aula yang jarum detiknya masih bergerak diangka 9 kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya melihat respon ketiga juri dihadapannya sesaat setelahnya tersenyum kecil dan dengan pelan dirinya menggeleng pertanda untuk menunggu sesaat lagi.

"Kurasa sudah cukup" Naruto bergumam pelan sesaat melirik kembali kearah jam dinding raksasa di bagian dinding aula yang jarum detiknya saat ini tepat diangka 12, "Saa~ kalau begitu silahkan kalian nikmati ramen spesial buatan Uzumaki Naruto ini!" Sambung Naruto dengan nada nyaring diikuti tangannya yang memegang tutup kuali dirinya angkat keatas membuat sebuah kejadian mencengangkan terjadi sesuai firasat yang Jiraiya rasakan.

Sedetik setelah Naruto mengangkat tutup kuali tersebut sebuah uap dengan aroma tajam rempah rempah serta kaldu daging melesat berhembus kencang disekitar panggung juri kemudian menyebar dengan sangat cepat memenuhi ruangan aula tersebut.

"A-apa ini!" Senzaemon menatap tidak percaya kearah mangkuk ramen dihadapannya saat ini, bagaimana bisa sebuah ramen membuat lonjakan aroma tajam seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa? Pemikiran itulah yang berputar putar dibenak pendiri Akademi Tōtsuki Culinary Academy tersebut, sedangkan kedua juri disampingnya juga menatap ramen buatan Naruto dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat ramen yang meledakkan aromanya setajam ini" Jiraiya bergumam pelan menatap mangkuk dihadapannya, dirinya juga takjub dengan masakan pemuda pirang tersebut karena memang awalnya cara memasak pemuda tersebut terlihat biasa saja layaknya koki kedai pada umumnya namun saat melihat hasil masakannya saat ini entah mengapa pemikiran tersebut semuanya menghilang digantikan kekagumannya kepada Naruto.

"Jadi Naruto..." Gin berucap pelan sesaat sambil menatap kedua iris safir Naruto, dirinya berusaha bersikap biasa saja layaknya juri masakan pada umumnya walaupun sejujurnya ia juga dibuat terkejut dengan ledakan aroma ramen milik Naruto tersebut namun jika ia bertindak berlebihan maka malah terlihat seolah ia berpihak pada salah satu peserta dan tidak bersikap adil layaknya juri masakan, "Hal kukatakan tetap sama kepadamu seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya yaitu penilaian akan berlanjut dan kami akan memutuskan hasilnya setelah mencicipi ramen buatanmu ini namun kalau boleh jujur aku sangat penasaran bagaimana bisa kau membuat ledakan aroma seperti itu mengingat bahan bahan dasar ramen tidak ada satupun yang mengandung unsur senyawa untuk menghasilkan tekanan seperti tadi" Sambung pria cepak tersebut membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil sedangkan Jiraiya serta Senzaemon memilih diam menunggu jawaban Naruto atas pertanyaan Gin.

Set!

Naruto merogoh saku celana dibalik apron pinggang miliknya mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus sachet soda yang ditatap bingung oleh ketiga juri dihadapannya.

"Aku menggunakan soda bubuk untuk merendam mie ramennya sebelum dimasak sedangkan untuk penguat aroma kugunakan beberapa rempah rempah yang memilki tekstur aroma kuat seperti merica dan ketumbar yang ditumbuk halus namun sebenarnya 60% lebih adalah aroma dari rebusan kaldu daging yang sebelum direbus dagingnya kurendam dalam larutan bawang putih halus selama 12 jam membuat dagingnya seperti terfermentasi"

Gin beserta kedua juri disampingnya mengangguk paham ketika mendengar penjelasan Naruto barusan, pria cepak tersebut akhirnya paham bagaimana bisa ramen milik Naruto membuat ledakan aroma seperti tadi yaitu dengan menggunakan soda sebagai pelentur mie, mie ramen yang awalnya mempunyai bentuk keras kemudian direndam didalam soda selama beberapa jam hingga melentur setelah itu ditiriskan kemudian dimasak dengan rempah dan bumbu yang memiliki aroma tajam serta dengan timing pas maka akan terjadilah ledakan aroma seperti tadi.

"Kalau begitu mari kita cicipi" Senzaemon yang melihat bahwa sudah tidak ada penjelasan dari Naruto mengenai masakannya kemudian mengambil sumpit disampingnya diikuti kedua juri disampingnya perlahan menyumpit mie ramen buatan Naruto dan mulai malahapnya.

Slurph!

Slurph!

Slurph!

"!"

Blaazt!

"Whoaaah! Senzaemon-sama bugil setengah badan!"

Mayu sang pembawa acara Shokugeki tersebut yang sedari tadi diam menunggu hasil keputusan akhir para juri seketika menjerit kencang kearah mikrofon digenggamannya ketika melihat kakek Erina Nakiri, Senzaemon seketika yukata bagian tubuh atasnya hancur menjadi serpihan kecil sesaat setalah memakan sesumpit ramen buatan Naruto.

"Rasa ramen ini menakjubkan" Jiraiya mau tidak mau harus takjub dengan rasa makanan dihadapannya saat ini, sedangkan Jin hanya terdiam sesudah memakan ramen buatan Naruto namun detik berikutnya dengan pelan dirinya kembali menyumpit ramen tersebut kemudian kembali lagi menyumpit hingga akhirnya habis.

Set!

Gin menaruh sumpit miliknya disamping mangkuk kosong mie ramennya dan kemudian melirik kearah kedua juri disampingnya.

"Baiklah saatnya keputusan akhir" Pria tersebut bergumam pelan menatap kearah Jiraiya dan Senzaemon yang meliriknya sesaat sebelum keduanya tertawa pelan kearah Gin.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Jiraiya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap kearah Naruto, sedangkan Senzaemon menunduk sesaat sebelum ikut juga tertawa nyaring.

"Hahaha! Gomen Erina cucuku tersayang! sepertinya kali ini Indra perasa ku tidak bisa berbohong ketika merasakan ramen buatan pemuda pirang tersebut" Senzaemon tertawa nyaring sambil menatap kearah Erina yang menatap tidak percaya kearah Naruto dengan ekspresi memerah menahan aroma nikmat ramen milik Naruto serta perutnya yang sudah berdemo ingin juga memakan ramen buatan Naruto tersebut karena sebenarnya makanan favoritnya adalah ramen buatan Naruto sejak pertemuannya dengan pemuda tersebut ditambah ramen barusan yang dibuat pemuda tersebut adalah ramen spesial yang pertama kali ini baru dirinya lihat malah semakin membuat perutnya berbunyi minta diisi, sedangkan Gin yang melihat respon kedua juri disampingnya tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi pemenang Shokugekinya adalah?" Gin menatap kearah Naruto kemudian Erinan secara bergantian sebelum dirinya mengambil sebuah papan kecil disampingnya tubuhnya diikuti kedua juri disampingnya yang juga mengambil sebuah papan kecil kemudian menulis sebuah nama.

Set!

Set!

Set!

Hampir seluruh penonton di aula tersebut menatap tidak percaya kearah papan nama yang diangkat oleh ketiga juri, mereka tak menyangka dan tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini, bahkan Mayu sang idol pembawa acara Shokugeki tersebut juga mematung menatap tidak percaya dengan hasil akhir ketiga juri.

"I-ini tidak bisa dipercaya!" Mayu berteriak dengan awalan tergagap setelah melihat papan nama yang dipegang juri, "Namun pemenang Shokugekinya adalah Uzumaki Naruto!" Sambungnya nyaring kearah mikrofon ditangannya membuat Naruto yang mendengar serta melihat hasil ketiga juri dihadapannya tersenyum lebar kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didada.

_"T-tidak mungkin!"_

_"E-erina-sama kalah? Kalah melawan seorang penjual ramen?"_

_"Namun kuakui aroma ramen buatan sipirang itu sangatlah tajam dan sudah pasti lezat jika melihat respon para juri"_

_"T-tapi tetap saja! aku tidak terima melihat Erina-sama kalah melawan pemuda pengusaha kedai ramen tersebut!"_

Sorak Sorai penonton yang menatap tidak percaya kearah tengah arena memasak, mereka tidak bisa mempercayai kenyataan dimana saat ini Erina Nakiri cucu dari pendiri sekaligus kepala sekolah Tōtsuki Culinary Academy kalah Shokugeki melawan Naruto Uzumaki seorang pengusaha kedai ramen.

"Yosh! Bukan masalah besar! Dattebayo!" Naruto tertawa pelan sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada kemudian melirik kearah Erina yang menatapnya dengan wajah memerah dan dirinya paham bahwa gadis tersebut memerah karena tadi mencium aroma ramennya ketika sesaat setelah dirinya membuka tutup kuali membuat ledakan aroma yang menyebar dengan cepat keseluruh aula ini.

"Jadi Naruto..."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Senzaemon yang barusan mengucapkan kalimat, dirinya melihat pria tua tersebut tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

"Dengan kemenanganmu melawan Erina salah satu 10 dewan elite sudah membuktikan kau cocok dan layak diterima menjadi salah satu murid Tōtsuki Culinary Academy dan oleh karena sebab itu mulai besok kau sudah bisa masuk bersekolah" sambung Senzaemon dengan senyuman lebar menatap Naruto bangga.

"Tentu Senzaemon-san, aku juga sangat berterimakas-! Apa?!" Naruto yang awalnya mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum seketika menatap tidak percaya kearah pria tua dihadapannya, apa yang dirinya dengar? Diterima? Diterima diTōtsuki Culinary Academy? Dirinya saja ikut Shokugeki melawan Erina dan memenangkannya agar tidak masuk kedalam akademi namun kenapa sekarang malah dirinya diterima masuk?, Sedangkan Senzaemon yang melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto kembali tertawa nyaring.

"Hahaha! Bakatmu sangat luar biasa hebat nak! Seperti yang Erina katakan waktu itu dan sarannya agar kau bertanding dengannya untuk menentukan jika kau menang melawan Erina maka kau layak diterima di akademi ini dan ternyata semua perkataan cucuku tersebut benar! Kau hebat nak!" Jelas Senzaemon panjang lebar sambil terkekeh kearah Naruto yang membatu seusai mendengarnya dan dengan perlahan pemuda pirang tersebut menoleh menatap pelaku utama yang membuat dirinya saat ini secara sepihak diterima di akademi Tōtsuki Culinary Academy yaitu Erina Nakiri yang juga menatapnya dengan seringai penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuat Naruto masuk satu akademi memasak dengannya.

"Dasar gadis sableng"

**¤TBC¤**

**.Dont Like Dont Read.**

**END OST: Mirai Night (Sato Satomi)**

**.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

**.Ichiraku Chef Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

**.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

**-SAYONARA-**


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Read.

**Ost op: Beautiful (ANLY)**

**¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

**-Present-**

**.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

**.Shokugeki No Souma belong's Yūto Tsukuda & Shun Saeki.**

**.Shokugeki No Souma © Yūto Tsukuda & Shun Saeki.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(New Day)_

Cuit!

Cuit!

Cuit!

Suara burung burung yang saling sahut menyahut dipagi hari cerah dikotak Tokyo, dimana terlihat matahari yang perlahan mulai keluar dari ufuk timur serta orang orang yang mulai bersiap untuk beraktivitas.

Brum!

Ckiiit!

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang awalnya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang perlahan memelan hingga akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah gang dan detik berikutnya pintu mobil terbuka memperlihatkan seorang gadis bersurai kastanye mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Apa anda yakin turun disini Erina-sama?" Sang supir yang mengendarai mobil tersebut menatap kearah majikannya tersebut memastikan apakah memang benar kalau akan turun ditempat seperti ini.

"Aku sedang ada keperluan dan untuk kembalinya ke akademi nanti aku akan menaiki kereta" perintah Erina kearah supir pribadinya tersebut yang dibalas anggukan dan detik berikutnya mobil sedan yang mengantarnya tadi berputar arah kemudian melesat pergi kembali ke kediamannya.

Erina yang melihatnya telah pergi kemudian melangkah memasuki jalan gang tersebut dengan langkah sedikit terburu sesaat setelah dirinya melihat jam yang terpasang dipergelangan tangan kirinya tersebut telah menunjukkan pukul 07'15.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Brakh!

"Naruto!"

Erina yang terengah sehabis berlari dengan cepat memasukkan kunci duplikat kedai Naruto dan dengan kuat membuka pintunya membuat suara agak nyaring menggema diruangan tersebut serta mengagetkan Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari toilet.

Dirinya yang baru keluar dari toilet sehabis mandi terdiam sesaat ketika beradu pandang dengan Erina yang merona, bahkan saat ini ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek dengan atasan polos.

"B-baka! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Erina tergagap sambil merona melihat Naruto yang setengah telanjang membuat pria pirang tersebut menatap aneh kearahnya.

"Lakukan? Aku baru saja selesai mandi" Naruto sesaat sweatdrop ketika mendengar perkataan yang dikatakan gadis kastanye dihadapannya barusan.

"Bukan itu maksudku baka! Kenapa kau tidak bersiap untuk keakademi dan malah bersantai seperti ini?" Erina dengan wajah bersemu tipis menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang seketika bengong karena hal yang dirinya rasa seperti melupakan sesuatu yang penting adalah hal tentang dirinya mulai hari ini bersekolah di satu akademi dengan Erina.

"Oh sepertinya aku melupakannya" Naruto tertawa watados kearah Erina kemudian melangkah memasuki kamarnya, "tunggulah sebentar" sambungnya sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar untuk bersiap, meninggalkan Erina yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan kesal karena bisa bisanya hal sepenting ini bisa dilupakan oleh pria pirang tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat Naruto yang saat ini berdiri didepan kedainya bersama Erina, setelah mengunci pintu kedai ramennya kemudian ia bersama Erina berangkat pergi menuju akademi Tōtsuki Culinary Academy dan juga ini adalah hari pertama Naruto bersekolah disana.

"Haah~ kenapa malah harus bersekolah seperti ini" Naruto mendesah pelan sambil menatap malas kearah depan, "Aku menyesal menerima tantangan Shokugekimu Erina" sambungnya dengan nada pelan membuat Erina terdiam sesaat kemudian melirik kearah Naruto.

Sebuah perasaan bersalah hinggap dihati Erina karena telah menjebak Naruto dengan rencana liciknya agar bisa bersekolah di akademi Tōtsuki Culinary, dirinya akui bahwa memang sejak kecil hampir seluruh keinginan dan permintaannya selalu dipenuhi dan karena itulah ketika Naruto menolak permintaannya tentang pemuda tersebut masuk satu akademi dengannya membuat akhirnya ia menggunakan cara licik seperti kemarin.

_"Hahaha! Bakatmu sangat luar biasa hebat nak! Seperti yang Erina katakan waktu itu dan sarannya agar kau bertanding dengannya untuk menentukan jika kau menang melawan Erina maka kau layak diterima di akademi ini dan ternyata semua perkataan cucuku tersebut benar! Kau hebat nak!" Jelas Senzaemon panjang lebar sambil terkekeh kearah Naruto yang membatu seusai mendengarnya dan dengan perlahan pemuda pirang tersebut menoleh menatap pelaku utama yang membuat dirinya saat ini secara sepihak diterima di akademi __Tōtsuki Culinary Academy yaitu Erina Nakiri yang juga menatapnya dengan seringai penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuat Naruto masuk satu akademi memasak dengannya._

_"Dasar gadis sableng" Naruto mendesis pelan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya menahan kesal akibat sifat Erina yang egois seperti ini, dirinya sejak awal sudah mengatakan bahwa tujuannya datang ke Tokyo adalah untuk mencari uang demi kehidupannya bersama keluarganya yang berada didesa menjadi lebih baik serta mengejar cita citanya untuk membuka restoran besar namun kenapa malah menjadi seperti ini?._

_"Apakah aku bisa menolak permintaanmu ini Senzaemon-san?" Naruto menatap kearah pria tua dihadapannya yang juga menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum tertawa kencang kembali._

_"Hahaha! Menolak? Sungguh pemuda yang menarik!" Senzaemon tertawa nyaring, baru kali ini dirinya mendengar penolakan dari sebuah tawaran istimewa yaitu untuk bersekolah di akademi __Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, bahkan ia yakin hampir seluruh koki ataupun orang yang hobi memasak pasti akan dengan senang hati menerima tawarannya ini namun baru kali ini ada seorang pemuda yang mempunyai bakat istimewa menolak tawarannya, "Apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu Narut-!"_

_"Tunggu sebentar"_

_Senzaemon beserta Naruto mengalihkan pandangan menatap kearah Jiraiya yang menyela pembicaraan mereka dan terlihat pria tersebut tersenyum kearah Naruto sambil menyodorkan ponsel genggam miliknya._

_"Kurasa kau akan berubah pikiran Gaki" Jiraiya tersenyum kecil sambil menyodorkan ponselnya kearah Naruto yang menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum mengambilnya dan terlihat sebuah panggilan masuk menyala diponsel tersebut._

_"Moshi-Moshi" _

_**"Oh ini kau nak?" **_

_Naruto seketika terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar suara dari ponsel digenggaman tersebut, suara ini tidak terasa asing baginya malah terasa sangat familiar._

_"A-ayah?" Naruto bergumam pelan menatap tidak percaya kearah Jiraiya yang entah mengapa bisa pria tua tersebut mempunyai nomer kontak keluarganya._

_**"Hahaha! Tenanglah Naruto dan barusan kudengar bahwa kau ditawari untuk bersekolah memasak di **__**Tōtsuki Culinary Academy? Jangan menolaknya Naruto!" **__Minato tertawa pelan dari balik seberang ponsel Naruto, __**"Belajarlah disana Naruto karena dengan hal tersebut maka bakatmu akan semakin terasah dan juga Jiraiya adalah teman lamaku dulu waktu merantau di kota jadi kurasa kau akan baik baik saja selama disana" **_

_Tut!_

_Tut!_

_Tut!_

_Naruto terdiam membatu sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan ayahnya barusan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah Jiraiya yang tersenyum kecil._

_"Tak kusangka kau adalah anaknya Minato Namikaze" Jiraiya tertawa pelan ketika mengingat kerabat lamanya tersebut dan juga karena hal tersebutlah mengapa ia merasa familiar saat melihat wajah Naruto yang mengingatkannya dengan seseorang yang ternyata adalah Minato kerabat lamanya._

_Naruto menghela nafas panjang sebelum tersenyum kecil, dirinya rasa mungkin dengan bersekolah diakademi ini adalah sebuah batu loncatan untuk dirinya dimasa yang akan mendatang dalam meraih mimpinya._

_"Baiklah" Naruto bergumam pelan memandang kearah Senzaemon yang tersenyum lebar namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya kembali menjadi serius, "Tapi bagaimana dengan nasib kedaiku?" Sambung Naruto yang teringat dengan kedai ramennya tersebut, jika ia akan bersekolah disini maka waktu kerjanya dalam menjalankan kedai ramen akan terganggu bahkan mungkin tidak mempunyai waktu lagi untuk mengurusnya karena yang ia dengar bahwa seluruh siswa&siswi akademi __Tōtsuki Culinary Academy tinggal di asrama khusus yang disediakan pihak akademi._

_"Tentu saja kau akan menutup kedai ramenmu selama bersekolah" balas Senzaemon seketika membuat ekspresi Naruto menjadi datar, jika kedainya harus ditutup hanya demi bersekolah di Tōtsuki Culinary Academy? Maka dengan dirinya akan menolak semua ini meskipun hal tersebut adalah permintaan ayahnya sedangkan kakek dari Erina tersebut tertawa pelan ketika melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, dirinya paham apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda pirang tersebut mengenai perkataannya tadi, "Haha! Jangan murung dulu Naruto, kami pihak akademi akan menyediakan semua kebutuhan muridnya dan juga uang saku untuk setiap murid diakademi jadi kurasa kebutuhanmu akan terpenuhi serta untuk keluargamu didesa sana sudah terbilang lebih dari cukup." Sambung Senzaemon tertawa pelan saat mengerti pemikiran Naruto._

_Naruto terdiam sesaat mendengar perkataan Jiraiya, memberi uang saku serta memenuhi kebutuhan seluruh murid? Apakah akademi ini tidak bangkrut melakukan hal tersebut? Namun mengingat akademi ini sudah sangat besar dan hampir seluruh orang mengetahui serta mengenalnya maka hanya dengan memberi uang saku serta memenuhi kebutuhan seluruh muridnya bukanlah hal sulit._

_"Nar-!"_

_"Naru-!"_

"Naruto!"

Naruto terdiam sesaat ketika lamunannya buyar kemudian menoleh menatap kearah Erina yang juga sedang menatapnya kesal karena sedari tadi pemuda dihadapannya ini malah melamun.

"Kita sudah sampai kenapa malah melamun" Ucap Erina dengan nada sedikit kesal membuat Naruto yang tersadar hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menatap kearah gerbang Tōtsuki Culinary Academy selanjutnya memandang bangunan akademi tersebut, dirinya mau tidak mau merasa kagum dengan akademi memasak terbesar di dunia ini, ia dapat melihat susunan bangunan akademi menjulang tinggi dari setiap tingkatnya menyerupai susuan sebuah gunung serta kelas kelasnya tersusun dari setiap lapisan terbawah hingga lapisan teratas.

"Gomen gomen, aku hanya terpukau melihat Tōtsuki Culinary Academy dan mengingat bahwa pemilik dari seluruh akademi ini adalah kakekmu sendiri membuatku berpikir bahwa keluargamu sangatlah kaya" Naruto tertawa pelan melihat akademi dihadapannya saat ini, dirinya sadar bahwa perbedaan derajat antara dirinya dengan Erina sangatlah jauh, dimana ia yang hanyalah seorang dari pedesaan yang merantau ke Tokyo sedangkan Erina? Gadis tersebut sejak lahir telah berada di status yang berbeda dengannya.

Gyut!

"A-aduduh!"

Naruto mengaduh kesakitan saat dengan kuat Erina mencubit pipinya hingga memerah yang kemudian dengan pandangan sebal gadis tersebut menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan dulu?" Erina menatap kedua iris safir Naruto yang juga menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum didetik berikutnya pemuda tersebut malah cengengesan.

"Kau juga tahukan kalau aku ini mudah lupa" Naruto tertawa watados membuat gadis kastanye dihadapannya tersebut memerah kesal.

"Terserah kau saja!"

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Erina memandang Naruto kesal kemudian berbalik melangkah pergi dengan kaki yang dibentak hentakkan meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong karena jika gadis tersebut pergi maka siapa yang akan mengantarnya menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk menanyakan dirinya akan ditempatkan dikelas mana.

_"Kau tau Naruto, kau salah satu dari sekian orang yang memandangku hanyalah seperti gadis lain pada umumnya, seorang gadis normal bernama Erina Nakiri bukannya seorang lidah dewa ataupun anak dari konglomerat Senzaemon" Erina tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto, "Oleh sebab itu mulai detik ini kau akan menjadi temanku!" Sambungnya sambil tersenyum lebar yang dibalas senyuman juga oleh Naruto._

Sekilas ingatan tentang pertemuannya dengan Erina beberapa tahun lalu lewat dibenak Naruto membuat pemuda tersebut terdiam dan akhirnya mengerti maksud dari kalimat Erina sebelum pergi tadi adalah tentang yang dipikirkannya barusan.

"Yo!"

Naruto seketika mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang menyapanya dari arah belakangnya dan ketika menoleh dirinya dapat melihat seorang pemuda memakai seragam sama sepertinya, bersurai merah dengan membawa sebuah koper berukuran kecil ditangan kanannya.

"Ohayou" Naruto membalas singkat kearah pemuda yang tertawa pelan kearahnya.

"Kau murid pindahan ya?" Tanyanya dan kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kearah Naruto, "Namaku Yukihira Souma" sambung pemuda bernama Yukihira Souma tersebut dengan nada ramah membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya mengangguk sambil ikut membalas dengan senyuman kecil.

"Uzumaki Naruto" balas Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian menjabat uluran tangan Souma, "Bisakah kau menunjukkan dimana ruang kepala sekolah Yukihira-san?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya pelan karena merasa tidak enak meminta bantuan dari orang yang baru dikenalnya sedangkan Souma yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Ma~ jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan dariku Naruto" Souma tertawa pelan sambil menepuk bahu Naruto, "kalau begitu ikuti aku" sambungan pelan kemudian melangkah menuju lorong sekolah berniat mengantar Naruto menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Selama berjalan melewati lorong akademi Naruto dapat melihat banyak sekali monumen monumen tentang hal hal berbau masakan diakademi ini dan juga berjejer banyak foto serta patung para legenda chef terkemuka didunia membuatnya berpikir apakah suatu hari nanti patung atau fotonya akan dipajang disalah satu jajaran chef legenda disana ya?.

"Aksimu kemarin ketika Shokugeki melawan Erina sangatlah hebat Naruto" ucap Souma tanpa mengurangi kecepatan melangkahnya membuat Naruto yang mendengar kalimatnya barusan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi pada akhirnya aku juga termakan jebakan gadis sableng tersebut" balas Naruto dengan ekspresi menahan kesal karena entah mengapa bayangan tentang wajah Erina yang menyeringai puas terlintas dibenaknya, sedangkan Souma malah menatap bingung kearah Naruto.

"Gadis sableng?"

"Ah! Maksudku Erina"

"Hahaha!"

Yukihira Souma seketika tertawa lepas sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa Erina adalah gadis sableng, dirinya tidak menyangka pemuda disampingnya tersebut berani mengatai cucu dari pemilik akademi ini dengan sebutan '_Gadis sableng' _karena hampir seluruh murid Tōtsuki Culinary Academy menghormati Erina sebagai pemilik lidah dewa dan juga salah satu dari anggota elite diakademi ini.

"Namun aku sependapat denganmu Naruto" Souma terkekeh pelan melirik kearah Naruto yang juga tertawa karena sepertinya mereka sependapat mengenai bahwa Erina adalah gadis sableng, "Kau tau waktu aku pertama masuk diakademi ini dimana yang menjadi Senpai penguji masalahku untuk menentukan apakah aku lulus tes masuk atau tidak adalah Erina Nakiri dan kemudian setelahnya ketika usai mencicipinya gadis tersebut dengan menyebalkan mengatakan bahwa masakanku tersebut rasanya menjijikan padahal ekspresinya mengatakan sebaliknya"

Naruto terkekeh pelan seusai mendengar kisah Souma barusan, dirinya tidak kaget mendengar tingkah Erina yang seperti itu karena ia sudah mengetahui bahwa gadis tersebut sangatlah Tsundere dimana selalu mengatakan hal yang keterbalikan dari fakta sebenarnya dan juga selalu ingin keinginannya dipenuhi, khas tipe seorang gadis kaya raya yang manja.

"Kurasa aku mengerti perasaanmu waktu Erina mengatakan kalau masakan yang kau buat itu menjijikan Yukihira-san" Naruto terkekeh pelan kemudian menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat dengan gagang pintu emas berbentuk kepala naga serta sebuah papan bertuliskan_ 'Head Master' _dibagian atas pintu.

"Ini ruang kepala sekolahnya" Ucap Souma pelan sesaat sebelum mengetuk pintu tersebut pelan.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

_"Masuk" _

Suara balasan dari dalam terdengar membuat Naruto kemudian membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah tersebut dan setelahnya dapat dirinya lihat sebuah ruangan dengan gaya khas kental adat Jepang dimana lantai tatami serta pintu kayu geser dan juga beberapa pohon bonsai yang menghiasi ruangan tersebut semakin membuat siapa saja merasa tenang.

"Kau datang juga Naruto"

Senzaemon tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangan Naruto, dirinya kira awalnya pemuda tersebut tidak akan datang dan memilih untuk melanjutkan usaha ramennya namun mengingat bagaimana cucunya yang keras kepala tersebut jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu maka hal seperti ini tidak lah mustahil, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat kakek dari Erina Nakiri yang sedang duduk bersila diatas lantai tatami dihadapannya tersebut kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"Jangan terlalu formal" Senzaemon tertawa pelan kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas ditumpukkan berkas dihadapannya, "Kelasmu adalah X - C Naruto, tinggal berjalan lurus dari sini" sambungnya membaca tulisan dikertas yang berada ditangannya tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan mengenai kelasnya kemudian membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya berbalik melangkah pergi diikuti Souma membuat Senzaemon yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali mengambil sebuah kertas menampakkan formulir data diri seorang siswa.

"Yukihira Souma kah? Anak dari Saiba Juichiro" Desis Senzaemon pelan menatap kertas formulir yang barusan dirinya ambil menampakkan biodata Yukihira Souma dan kemudian dirinya mengalihkan pandangannya ke kertas ditangan satunya, "Dan Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pengusaha kedai ramen" sambungnya pelan menatap kearah kertas formulir Naruto dengan pandangan tertarik namun entah mengapa ia merasa seperti mengingat sesuatu jika melihat foto Naruto saat ini.

Senzaemon mengerenyitkan dahinya karena seperti mengingat sesuatu ketika melihat foto wajah Naruto dilembar kertas ditangannya tersebut, namun detik berikutnya bagai tersambar petir tubuhnya seketika menegang kemudian mematung karena sebuah ingatan yang paling dirinya ingat sebagai insiden terbesar dalam sejarah Tōtsuki Culinary Academy terlintas dibenaknya.

_"Whoah! Inilah yang kita kita tunggu! Duel Shokugeki 3 vs 1! Meskipun terdengar tidak seimbang namun jika diperhatikan lebih teliti maka pertandingan ini masih terlihat seimbang Minna-san!"_

_Seorang gadis bercepol dua berteriak nyaring diatas panggung aula Shokugeki sambil memegang mikrofon digenggamannya kemudian menunjuk kearah sebuah lorong._

_"Mari kita sambut ketiga siswa yang memegang peringkat tertinggi! Dan sekaligus juga anggota dari dewan elite! Dojima Gin sang peringkat satu! Kemudian disusul oleh Saiba Joichiro diperingkat kedua! Dan yang terkahir sekaligus mengisi posisi peringkat posisi ke 3! Adalah Nakiri Azami!"_

_Gadis bercepol pembawa acara duel tersebut berteriak nyaring penuh semangat sambil menunjukkan tangannya kearah lorong tempat keluarnya ketiga peringkat teratas T__ōtsuki Culinary Academy yang perlahan melangkah memasuki arena kemudian berdiri tegap mengahadap ratusan penonton, dan setelah melihat ketiga peserta telah memasuki arena gadis bercepol tersebut mengarahkan tangan kirinya menunjuk kearah lorong yang berlawanan arah dari tempat keluarnya ketiga peserta disampingnya tersebut._

_"Dan kita sambut juga! Lawan dari mereka bertiga! Seorang siswa yang mungkin tidak terlalu terkenal dan juga bahkan aku sendiri kurang mengetahui tentangnya" Gadis tersebut melompat kecil kemudian tertawa moe diakhir kalimatnya sambil tetap menunjuk kearah lorong yang perlahan mulai terdengar suara langkah kaki, "Namikaze Minato!" Sambungnya nyaring dan detik berikutnya terlihat seorang pemuda memakai kemeja putih dengan celana hitam serta bersurai pirang cerah berjalan pelan keluar dari lorong dan kemudian berdiri tepat disamping gadis pembawa acara tersebut._

Senzamon mematung dalam diam ketika ingatannya tentang duel antara Gin Dojima, Saiba Joichiro serta Saiba Azami melawan seorang siswa bersurai pirang bernama Minato Namikaze tersebut melintas dibenaknya, dirinya masih sangat jelas mengingat hal tersebut, dimana ketiga siswa peringkat 1-3 tersebut kalah telak melawan seorang siswa biasa bernama Minato Namikaze.

_"A-apa! Ini tidak bisa dipercaya! Namun hasil dari para juri adalah bukti nyata Minna-san!" Gadis bercepol yang menjadi MC Shokugeki tersebut tergagap tidak percaya melihat hasil papan score dihadapannya, "Pemenang Shokugekinya adalah Namikaze Minato! Dengan score 5-0!" Teriak gadis tersebut membuat aula tersebut bergemuruh nyaring sedangkan pemuda bernama Minato yang melihat hasil akhir adalah kemenangannya tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan aula._

"Dan karena hal tersebutlah jika Saiba Joichiro dikenal dengan sebutan '_Saiba the Demon' _maka Minato Namikaze dikenal dengan _'forgotten god'_" Senzaemon terdiam sesaat sehabis teringat dengan hal mengenai Minato Namikaze.

Set!

Pria tua tersebut mengambil cangkir teh dihadapannya dan meminumnya sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa pelan sambil kembali melihat formulir biodata Naruto dan Souma secara bergantian.

"Hahaha! Hal menarik akan terjadi tidak lama lagi"

Sedangkan didibagian timur Jepang atau lebih tepatnya didesa asal Naruto terlihat di teras rumah terdapat Minato Namikaze yang sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah koran tiba tiba bersin.

Hachu!

"Kau kenapa Minato? Flu kah?" Seorang wanita dewasa bersurai merah yang sedang duduk menonton TV mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah suaminya tersebut.

"Ah tidak Kushi-chan, kurasa aku hanya dibicarakan oleh seseorang karena ketampananku ini" Minato tertawa pelan diakhir kalimatnya membuat Kushina yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan kembali menonton TV.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan dipersimpangan lorong akademi terlihat Naruto dan Souma mengambil jalan bersebrangan karena kelas mereka yang berbeda dan juga saat ini sudah memasuki jam belajar.

"Aku kembali kekelasku dulu Naruto" Souma melambaikan sebelah tangannya kearah Naruto yang mengangguk pelan karena memang juga tidak terlalu ingin merepotkan teman barunya tersebut, namun ketika akan melangkah pergi dirinya kembali terdiam saat mendengar kalimat terkahir yang diucapkan oleh pemuda bernama Yukihira Souma tersebut.

"Aku berharap bisa bertanding Shokugeki denganmu Naruto" Ucap Souma memandang Naruto dengan seringai tipis membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya juga tersenyum tipis dan kembali melangkah pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Kuharap juga begitu" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil berlalu pergi.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat saat ini Naruto berdiri didepan sebuah kelas bertuliskan 'X - C' menandakan bahwa ini adalah kelasnya dan perlahan dirinya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya memegang kenop pintu kemudian menggeser membukanya.

Set!

Sret!

Ketika pintu kelas terbuka dirinya dapat melihat banyak murid kelas yang telah berada didalam ruangan tersebut dengan kegiatan mereka masing masing, kedua iris safir Naruto menatap setiap siswa maupun siswi hingga pandangannya terhenti saat melihat seorang siswi bersurai kastanye yang juga memandangnya dengan senyuman tipis dan mau tidak mau dipagi hari yang cerah ini Naruto kembali menghela nafas lelah.

"Astaga ternyata satu kelas"

**¤TBC¤**

**.Dont Like Dont Read.**

**END OST: Mirai Night (Sato Satomi)**

**.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

**.Ichiraku Chef Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

**.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

**-SAYONARA-**


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Read.

**Ost op: Beautiful (ANLY)**

**¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

**-Present-**

**.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

**.Shokugeki No Souma belong's Yūto Tsukuda & Shun Saeki.**

**.Shokugeki No Souma © Yūto Tsukuda & Shun Saeki.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(The Beginning)_

"Haah~"

Naruto yang saat ini sedang duduk beristirahat dibangku taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantin akademi Tōtsuki Culinary menghela nafas panjang, entah mengapa sudah hampir tiga hari sejak ia bersekolah disini dan selama itu pula kedai ramennya tutup tidak beroperasi membuat hidupnya terasa aneh, ditambah dengan dirinya satu kelas dengan Erina Nakiri semakin membuatnya terbebani, bagaimana tidak terbebani? Contohnya diawal ia memasuki kelas waktu pertama perkenalan diri, hampir seluruh siswi yang ingin berkenalan dengannya selalu ketakutan dan akhirnya menjauh saat melihat wajah sinis Erina yang seolah mengatakan _'Jangan berani berani mendekat'._

"Kenapa malah berakhir seperti ini" Naruto kembali menghela nafas pelan kemudian iris safirnya menatap kearah setiap siswa&siswi yang berlalu lalang tidak jauh dihadapanya, "Kalau waktu bisa diputar kembali maka aku akan menolak tantangan Shokugekinya saat itu" sambungnya pelan.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Perhatian Naruto sedikit teralihkan saat melihat seorang gadis bersurai silver sebahu yang memang sejak tadi dirinya perhatikan awalnya melangkah keluar dari lorong akademi kemudian melangkah pelan semakin mendekati bangku tempatnya duduk dan akhirnya sekarang gadis tersebut duduk tepat tidak jauh disampingnya, namun karena tidak mau dianggap sksd akhirnya Naruto memilih mengabaikannya, lagian daerah ini adalah tempat umum jadi siswa maupun siswi bebas melakukan hal apapun selama hal tersebut tidak melanggar peraturan sekolah.

"Ehem!" gadis bersurai silver tersebut berdehem sesaat sambil melirik kearah Naruto.

"Ehem!" Dirinya kembali berdehem dengan intonasi lebih nyaring berharap pemuda pirang disampingnya meresponnya namun yang ia lihat malah Naruto entah pura pura tuli atau memang tidak tahu maksud dari dehemannya barusan hingga akhirnya gadis bersurai silver tersebut menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebal.

"Mou! Kenapa aku dikacangin! Baka!"

Naruto yang sedari tadi mendengar suara deheman gadis disampingnya sebenarnya menganggap bahwa mungkin gadis tersebut sedang sakit tenggorokan namun dirinya seketika menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar teriakan kesal dari arah gadis disampingnya tersebut.

"Kau berbicara denganku?"

"Kau pikir siapa lagi? Disini hanya ada kau dan aku"

Dirinya memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian kembali menghela nafas pelan, jika memang gadis disampingnya ini ingin berbicara dengannya kenapa malah berdehem dehem segala? Bukankah lebih bagus kalau langsung memanggil namanya? Meskipun dirinya murid baru diakademi namun dengan aksinya yang melakukan Shokugeki melawan Erina beberapa hari lalu dengan pasti namanya sudah diketahui oleh hampir seluruh penghuni Tōtsuki Culinary.

"Jadi?" Naruto membuka kedua matanya menatap sesaat gadis yang duduk disampingnya tersebut dengan kedua iris safirnya, "Jadi apa yang kau mau?" Sambungnya pelan sambil menunggunya berbicara.

"Pertama perkenalkan namaku Nakiri Alice" Gadis bersurai silver bernama Nakiri Alice tersebut tersenyum tipis kearah Naruto yang terdiam sesaat ketika mendengar marga gadis tersebut.

"Nakiri?"

"Oh sepertinya kau belum tahu ya?" Alice tertawa pelan mengingat bahwa pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini adalah murid baru jadi wajar tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya, "Aku adalah saudara jauh dari Erina Nakiri, atau bisa dikatakan kalau Nakiri Azami, ayah Erina adalah pamanku" sambungnya pelan membuat Naruto mengangguk paham.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat menatap kearah Alice sesudah penjelasannya barusan namun hingga beberapa detik gadis tersebut juga malah ikut terdiam sama seperti dirinya membuat Naruto sekali lagi menghela nafas pelan.

"Jadi tujuanmu apa Alice-san?" Ucap Naruto kembali mengulang pertanyaan awalnya kearah Nakiri Alice yang tertawa pelan merasa malu.

"Bukan hal penting Naruto" Alice yang duduk disamping Naruto tertawa sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya pelan, "Cuma aku merasa tertarik dan penasaran denganmu, sebab baru kali ini selama hidupku melihat seorang Erina Nakiri tergila gila dengan sebuah masakan terlebih masakan tersebut hanyalah ramen" Sambungnya melirik Naruto dengan kedua iris merah tua layaknya Ruby.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan gadis disampingnya tersebut hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum didetik berikutnya ia tertawa, entah dirinya bisa mengatakan bahwa pertemuannya dengan Erina dulu adalah berkah atau kesialan namun hingga saat ini gadis Tsundere tersebut sangatlah menyebalkan namun disatu sisi juga hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Mahluk Tsundere tersebut sangatlah menyebalkan dengan tingkah ala tuan putri yang ingin semua permintaannya dikabulkan" Naruto mendengus pelan ketika mengatakan hal barusan sedangkan Alice juga tertawa pelan mendengarnya karena hal yang dikatakan pemuda disampingnya tersebut tidak sepenuhnya salah sebab memang tingkah Erina sejak dulu sangatlah menyebalkan, bahkan masa kecilnya banyak menyimpan kenangan menyebalkan antara dirinya dan Erina dulu, "Namun disatu sisi entah mengapa keberadaan Erina selalu menghiburku, rasa letih sehabis bekerja menjaga kedai seharian entah menguap kemana saat bertemu dengan gadis Tsundere tersebut" sambung Naruto diiringi senyuman tipis mengingat tingkah Erina yang selalu mampir dikedainya jika ada waktu.

"Dan baru kali ini Erina bersikap seperti itu kepada orang lain selain keluarga dan kerabatnya" Alice menatap Naruto beberapa detik sebelum tersenyum kecil, "Cepat sini" Sambungnya cepat bangkit berdiri sambil menarik sebelah tangan Naruto kemudian menariknya pelan mengikuti langkahnya menuju bagian ruang test yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua duduk tadi.

Set!

Alice begitupula Naruto menghentikan langkah mereka tepat disamping sebuah bangunan aula akademi, dari jendela aula Naruto dapat melihat belasan siswa maupun siswi yang berkumpul melakukan test sedangkan dibagian depan atau lebih tepatnya dibagian meja penilaian terlihat Erina Nakiri duduk menyandar dikursi sambil menyilangkan kakinya sambil menatap datar kearah seluruh peserta test.

_"waktu kalian tinggal 5 menit" _

Kedua iris ungu Erina menatap datar kearah peserta test dihadapannya, membuat beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang mendengarnya seketika mempercepat pekerjaan mereka agar tidak kehabisan waktu.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah bel berbunyi tanda waktu test telah berakhir terlihat siswa maupun siswi yang mengikuti test berbaris rapi dihadapan Erina.

Set!

Erina bangkit dari duduknya menatap barisan murid dihadapannya beberapa saat sebelum mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

_"Kau, kau, kau, kau juga dan kau yang disana silahkan keluar karena kalian gagal dalam test ini"_ Ucap datar Erina sukses membuat beberapa murid yang ditunjuknya tadi mematung menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

_"A-apa?"_

_"Tapi Erina-sama bahkan belum mencicipinya?"_

_"Tolonglah untuk mencobanya terlebih dahulu"_

Beberapa murid yang tidak percaya dengan kalimat Erina yang mereka dengar barusan seketika mencoba membujuk Erina untuk mencicipi masakan mereka mungkin dengan mencobanya dapat mencegah mereka gagal dalam test ini sebab peraturan sekolah dimana satu kali saja gagal dalam test maka akan otomatis dikeluarkan dari akademi.

Sedangkan Erina yang mendengar protes dari murid gagal dihadapannya tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil dengan seringai.

_"Mencicipi? Untuk apa? Bahkan hanya dengan melihat dan mencium aroma masakan kalian itu sudah dapat kuketahui kalau kalian tidak pantas diakademi ini" _ucap Erina datar membuat mau tidak mau beberapa murid yang masakannya ditolak oleh dirinya langsung melangkah keluar aula test dengan raut sedih dan kecewa.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat tingkah Erina barusan hanya terbengong, baru kali ini dirinya melihat sifat gadis Tsundere tersebut, namun perhatian Naruto maupun Alice teralihkan dan mendongak menatap kearah jendela saat mendengar suara Erina yang dengan intonasi nyaring menolak setiap siswa maupun siswi yang mengikuti test, Erina tidaklah berbohong karena memang hampir seluruh masakan yang dibuat oleh peserta test selalu dirinya tolak sebab mempunyai tampilan serta cita rasa yang biasa bahkan terkadang buruk, akademi Tōtsuki Culinary adalah akademi memasak nomer 1 dijepang maupun Dimata manca negara oleh sebab itu seleksi disini sangatlah ketat.

_"Gagal!"_

_"Gagal!"_

_"Gagal!"_

_"Apakah diantara kalian tidak ada yang bisa memasak?" _

Siswa maupun siswi yang tersisa terdiam mendengar nada datar Erina barusan, mereka tidak menyangka dari sekian banyak peserta tidak ada satupun yang lolos test kali ini.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Ma~ kurasa sekarang giliran ku"

Erina yang mendengar suara tidak asing ditelinganya seketika mendongak dan didetik berikutnya kedua iris ungunya sesaat melebar ketika melihat Naruto yang entah datang dari mana dan sejak kapan berada disana melangkah pelan menuju kearahnya sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk berukuran sedang ditangan kanannya.

Alice yang sedari tadi menonton dari jendela terkejut setengah mati melihat pemuda pirang yang seharusnya berada disampingnya ikut menonton entah sejak kapan sudah menghilang dan malah muncul didalam ruangan aula tersebut.

"Astaga sejak kapan dia pergi" gumam Alice pelan dan akhirnya lebih memilih menonton kejadian selanjutnya.

_"Diakan?"_

_"Si Narto? Naruti? Naruto yang mengalahkan Erina-sama dalam Shokugeki"_

_"Sedang apa dia disini?"_

Respon beberapa siswa&siswi melihat kemunculan Naruto yang terkesan tiba tiba, mereka menatap kagum dan beberapa menatap rendah kearah Naruto karena mereka semua tau bahwa pemuda pirang tersebut hanyalah seorang pengusaha ramen pinggiran dan tak layak berada di akademi Tōtsuki Culinary .

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Erina tergagap pelan saat melihat kemunculan Naruto, dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda tersebut akan muncul disaat seperti ini dan juga Naruto tidak ada dalam daftar peserta test, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat respon Erina tersenyum kecil.

Set!

Tep!

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan Erina kemudian meletakkan sebuah mangkuk yang tertutup rapat dimeja dihadapan gadis kastanye tersebut.

"Mari bertaruh Erina" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menatap kedua iris ungu Erina dengan kedua iris safirnya datar, "Jika masakanku ini tidak gagal dalam test ini maka sisa peserta yang berada disini akan kau beri kesempatan kedua untuk melakukan test Minggu depan" sambung Naruto seketika membuatnya dipandang dengan tatapan tidak percaya oleh seluruh orang diruangan aula tersebut bahkan Erina menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kau pemuda yang menarik Naruto" Alice tersenyum tipis melihat aksi Naruto barusan.

Erina mengerejapkan kedua irisnya beberapa sesaat mencerna kalimat Naruto barusan, dirinya tidak salah dengar? Atau apa? Pemuda tersebut ingin bertaruh dengannya hanya untuk menyelamatkan peserta gagal yang tersisa diruangan ini? Dirinya pun sebenarnya tidak ingin menggagalkan mereka dalam test namun kenyataanya memang mereka mempunyai kualitas bakat yang rendah dan tidak cocok untuk berada di Tōtsuki Culinary.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Erina mencoba menanyakan tujuan dari pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini namun respon yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto hanya senyuman tipis.

"Bukankah sudah jelas Erina? Jika masakanku ini lolos dari lidah dewamu itu maka sisa peserta diruangan ini akan kau beri kesempatan kedua untuk test ulang Minggu depan" balas Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian tangannya mengangkat tutup mangkuk dihadapannya yang seketika ledakan aroma ramen persis seperti yang terjadi waktu Shokugeki antara ia dengan Erina beberapa hari lalu.

Seluruh peserta test yang berada diruangan tersebut seketika memejamkan mata mereka meresapi aroma nikmat yang menguar tajam didalam ruangan, bahkan Erina meneguk ludah pelan saat mencium aroma ramen yang Naruto buat tersebut, dirinya tidak bisa berbohong kalau masakan Naruto kali ini pasti akan lolos sebab hampir seluruh masakan ciptaan pemuda itu selalu terasa enak dilidahnya.

Set!

"Lakukan sesukamu! Namun jangan salahkan kalau Minggu depan hasilnyapun akan sama seperti saat ini karena mereka tidak mempunyai bakat Naruto"

Erina bangkit dari duduknya sambil menatap datar kearah Naruto mengatakan bahwa yang pemuda tersebut lakukan adalah hal sia sia sebab memang mereka yang gagal dalam test ini adalah murid yang tidak mempunyai bakat dan meskipun diberi waktu seminggu untuk test kembali maka hasilnya akan tetap sama.

"Ma~ kalau begitu mengapa tidak melihatnya sendiri Minggu depan?" Ucap Naruto pelan semakin membuat Erina mendengus kesal kemudian melangkah pergi namun sebelum itu ia mengambil mangkuk berisi ramen buatan Naruto dan akhirnya berlalu pergi membuat pemuda pirang yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil.

"A-ano Arigatou atas pertolongannya!"

Seorang gadis bersurai biru dikuncir dua berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto dan dengan suara tergagap dirinya mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian membungkuk karena jika pemuda tersebut tidak muncul tadi mungkin dirinya maupun sisa peserta lainnya akan gugur dan dikeluarkan dari akademi.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya kemudian berbalik dan dirinya dapat melihat seorang gadis bersurai biru dikuncir dua yang membungkuk kearahnya sambil mengucapkan rasa terimakasih atas tindakannya tadi.

"Ma~ jangan berterimakasih kepadaku" Naruto tersenyum ramah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya merasa canggung, "kalian harus berterimakasih kepada diri kalian sendiri dan membuktikannya pada test Minggu depan" sambung Naruto dengan senyuman lebar memberi semangat kepada seluruh peserta diruangan tersebut membuat gadis bersurai biru yang tadi membungkuk kearahnya tersebut mengangguk semangat.

"Arigatou! Dan perkenalkan Namaku Tadokoro Megumi" gadis bersurai biru yang bernama Tadokoro Megumi tersebut tersenyum sambil memperkenalkan dirinya kearah Naruto.

"Salam kenal Tadokoro-san" balas Naruto dengan senyuman tipis.

Sedangkan tidak jauh dari ruangan aula tempat Naruto berada terlihat Seorang siswa bersurai merah yang tersenyum tipis melihat aksi Naruto beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau memang pemuda yang menarik Naruto" ucapnya pelan kemudian melangkah pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore harinya ketika waktu sekolah telah usai terlihat Naruto saat ini melangkah pelan dipinggir terotoar berniat pulang menuju kedai sekaligus rumahnya tersebut, mungkin banyak yang bertanya mengapa dirinya menolak saran kepala sekolah yang menyarankannya untuk tinggal di asrama akademi namun memang sejak awal permintaanya adalah agar bisa tetap tinggal dirumahnya dan menolak tinggal di asrama akademi.

Set!

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai didepan kedainya namun perhatiannya teralihkan saat melihat pintu kedainya yang terbuka membuat raut wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi sebal., dirinya sudah tahu siapa mahluk menyebalkan yang masuk kedainya tanpa izin kali ini.

Cklek!

Tangan Naruto memegang gagang pintu kedai dan membukanya pelan kemudian melangkah masuk yang didetik berikutnya dapat dirinya lihat mahluk menyebalkan yang seenaknya masuk kedainya tanpa izin yaitu seorang gadis bersurai kastanye dan seorang gadis bersurai silver sebahu, eh tunggu? Bersurai silver sebahu? Sepertinya dirinya tak asing dengan gadis bersurai silver tersebut.

"Hai Naruto" sapa gadis bersurai silver yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku Naruto, Alice lah yang memaksa untuk ikut denganku kesini" Erina mendengus kesal kearah Alice yang tadi sebelum dirinya berangkat menuju kesini gadis tersebut merengek memaksa untuk ikut dan mau tidak mau akhirnya dirinya mengijinkannya untuk ikut.

Sedangkan Naruto sweatdrop mendengar gerutuan Erina barusan, bukankah yang seharusnya merasa kesal itu adalah dirinya? Dimana kedua gadis sableng dihadapannya ini masuk kedalam kediaman seseorang tanpa izin? Terlebih salah satu gadis tersebut mempunyai duplikat kunci kediamannya, jadi siapa seharusnya yang kesal disini?.

"Kalian ini" gumam Naruto kesal kemudian melangkah masuk menuju ruangan rumahnya yang berada dibelakang kedai ramennya meninggalkan kedua gadis sableng yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ini semua salahmu Alice" Ucap Erina pelan melirik kearah Alice yang berada disampingnya membuat gadis bersurai silver tersebut mendengus pelan.

"Hah? Salahku? Itu juga karena kau yang seenaknya sendiri tidak mengenalkan pemuda menarik seperti Naruto kepadaku Erina" balas Alice dengan seringai tipis kearah sepupunya tersebut.

"A-apa?! Memangnya untuk apa aku mengenalkan Naruto kepadamu?"

"Oh ayolah Erina-sama~" Alice bergumam pelan dengan nada mengejek sambil tersenyum tipis, "jangan pelit terhadap sepupu manismu ini" sambungnya masih dengan senyuman tipis membuat Erina memutar kedua matanya bosan karena melihat Alice yang merajuk.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah percakapan absrud antara kedua gadis Nakiri tersebut, terlihatlah saat ini Erina maupun Alice duduk di bangku panjang tempat biasanya pelanggan menunggu pesanan mereka tiba sedangkan Naruto yang berada di sebrang meja dengan mengenakan kaos hijau bermotif kodok serta apron pinggang putih yang terpasang pas dipinggangnya menatap dalam diam kedua gadis dihadapannya tersebut.

"Jadi.." kedua iris safir Naruto menatap sesaat kearah Erina maupun Alice yang masih menatapnya dalam diam, "Kalian ingin apa?" Sambungnya pelan.

"Aku seperti biasanya" Jawab Erina datar kearah Naruto yang mengangguk pelan kemudian beralih menatap kearah Alice yang terdiam sesaat.

"Aku juga sama seperti Erina!" Sahut Alice cepat sambil tersenyum lebar membuat gadis kastanye yang berada disampingnya mendengus pelan.

Naruto mengangguk pelan kemudian berbalik melangkah pergi menuju dapur meninggalkan Erina dan Alice yang menatap kepergian pemuda pirang tersebut dalam diam.

Alice dalam diam menatap punggung tegap Naruto yang mulai melangkah menjauh menuju ruang dapur, dirinya sebenarnya penasaran dengan semua hal tentang pemuda pirang tersebut, penasaran bagaimana seorang pemuda pengusaha ramen pinggiran seperti Naruto bisa membuat sepupunya seorang Erina Nakiri sang pemilik lidah dewa serta seorang tuan putri dari keluarga elite Nakiri yang berwibawa dan mempunyai ego tinggi bisa sifatnya berubah total dihadapan pemuda pirang tersebut bahkan sudah beberapa waktu dirinya dapat melihat reaksi Erina yang benar benar berbeda dari biasanya hanya saat berhadapan dengan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran mengapa sifatmu berubah Erina"

Erina awalnya menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang memasak lewat jendela dapur seketika menoleh menatap kearah Alice disampingnya saat mendengar perkataannya.

"Berubah? Aku masih tetap seperti biasanya Alice" Ucap Erina tersenyum tipis membuat Alice yang mendengarnya tertawa pelan.

"Ayolah Erina, kau tahu kalau aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil, jadi janganlah mengelak" Alice tertawa pelan kemudian mendongak membuat kedua iris merahnya menatap tepat dikedua iris ungu Erina, "sifatmu secara perlahan mulai berubah sejak 2 tahun lalu Erina, mungkin saat ini hanya aku yang baru menyadari perubahan tersebut namun bagaimana jika yang lain mengetahuinya? Terlebih jika sampai Paman Azam-!"

"Jangan sebut nama itu Alice"

Alice seketika menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat kedua iris ungu Erina menatapnya tajam sesaat dirinya akan menyebut sebuah nama seseorang dan juga dirinya barusan lupa kalau Erina mempunyai masalah dimasa lalu dengan orang yang akan dirinya sebut namanya tadi membuat gadis bersurai silver tersebut akhirnya tertawa pelan mencoba mencairkan suasana kembali.

"Gomen Gomen Erina hehe" Alice terkekeh pelan kearah Erina yang menghela nafas pelan dan entah mengapa suasana hatinya saat ini memburuk akibat mendengar sebuah nama seseorang yang hampir disebutkan oleh sepupunya tersebut.

Cklek!

Naruto yang baru membuka pintu dapur sambil membawa sebuah nampan dengan dua buah mangkuk diatasnya seketika terdiam memandang kearah Erina yang berekspresi datar sedangkan Alice hanya terkekeh pelan saat melihat kedatangannya seolah mengatakan bahwa telah terjadi masalah kecil diantara mereka barusan.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Set!

"Hei dikedaiku ini seorang gadis dilarang murung sebab akan membuat pelangganku pada kabur terlebih jika gadis Tsundere sepertimu yang murung"

Naruto melangkah pelan kearah meja Erina dan Alice sambil meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya kemudian dengan nada mengejek dirinya menegur kearah Erina dan sukses mendapat balasan delikan tajam dari gadis bersurai kastanye tersebut.

"S-siapa yang kau sebut Tsundere hah?!" Ekspresi Erina seketika memerah menahan emosi akibat kalimat Naruto bernada mengejek yang barusan didengarnya, sedangkan Alice hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi sepupunya tersebut karena memang benar kalau pemuda pirang bernama Naruto inilah yang telah meruba-! Ralat yang bisa membuat sifat Erina sesungguhnya keluar kepermukaan, sebab sejak peristiwa 10 tahun lalu yang menimpa keluarga besar Nakiri serta akademi Tōtsuki Culinary, sifat Erina langsung berubah menjadi dingin dan hanya melakukan hal yang dikiranya penting.

Kedua iris merah Alice mengerejap sesaat sambil menatap kearah Naruto yang tertawa pelan kearah Erina yang juga terlihat masih menatap sebal kearah pemuda pirang tersebut kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah mangkuk yang tadi Naruto letakkan tepat dihadapannya, dirinya penasaran dengan masakan ini sebab dirinya tahu kalau masakan dihadapannya inilah yang telah membuat seorang Erina Nakiri berubah hampir 2 tahun belakangan ini.

Perlahan tangan Alice terulur kearah tutup mangkuk kemudian membukanya dan dapat terlihat sebuah mangkuk berisi ramen yang terlihat biasa layaknya ramen pada umumnya membuatnya berpikir apakah masakan ramen ini yang membuat Erina berubah? Ataukah memang lidah sepupunya tersebut sedang konslet sehingga masakan yang terlihat biasa seperti ini menjadi terasa enak?.

Wush~

"H-hah!?"

Alice seketika bungkam dengan wajah memerah sesaat setelah sebuah uap aroma ramen yang menguar setelah dirinya membuka tutup mangkuknya berhembus pelan dan dihirupnya membuat Indra penciumannya dengan pasti dapat mengetahui aroma tajam menggugah selera dari mangkuk ramen dihadapannya saat ini.

Erina yang melihat wajah terkejut Alice hanya menyeringai tipis karena memang sepertinya memang sepupunya tersebut belumlah pernah mencoba ramen buatan Naruto, mungkin memang diawal melihat ramen buatan pemuda pirang tersebut terkesan biasa layaknya ramen pada umumnya namun ketika kau mencobanya maka semua penilaian serta pandanganmu terhadapnya akan berubah 180 derajat dan ramen tersebutlah yang menjadi makanan favoritnya hampir 2 tahun belakangan ini.

Alice memejamkan kedua matanya dengan wajah merona tipis sesaat setelah melahap sumpitan ramen buatan Naruto, dirinya tidak menyangka rasa sebuah ramen akan selezat ini seolah didalam mangkuk ramen berukuran sedang tersebut terdapat sebuah lembah berisi jutaan cita rasa yang memanjakan lidah siapapun yang mencicipinya.

"Kheh~ Bagaimana hmmm?"

Erina menyeringai tipis melihat reaksi Alice yang sudah dirinya duga akan seperti itu saat selesai mencicipi masakan buatan Naruto yang juga tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi kedua gadis teman satu akademi dihadapannya saat ini.

"Ma~ kurasa aku juga harus melatih skill memasakku untuk resep lainnya karena tidak mungkin selama di akademi nanti hanya ramen yang selalu kuhidangkan" Gumam Naruto pelan sambil masih tersenyum tipis melihat kedua gadis dihadapannya.

**¤TBC¤**

**.Dont Like Dont Read.**

**END OST: Mirai Night (Sato Satomi)**

**.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

**.Ichiraku Chef Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

**.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

**-SAYONARA-**


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Read.

**Ost op: Beautiful (ANLY)**

**¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

**-Present-**

**.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

**.Shokugeki No Souma belong's Yūto Tsukuda & Shun Saeki.**

**.Shokugeki No Souma © Yūto Tsukuda & Shun Saeki.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Secret recipe)_

_"Terimakasih atas kirimanmu nak, Kaasan merasa tidak enak karena selalu menerima uang darimu setiap bulannya"_

"Tidak apa Kaasan" Naruto tersenyum lembut dari seberang telefon, "Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai anak sulung dan juga harapanku hanyalah agar Kaasan dan Tousan bisa hidup layak" sambung Naruto pelan, dirinya tidaklah terbebani dengan semua hal yang dikatakan oleh ibunya barusan, sebab sudah kewajibannya sebagai anak sulung untuk menghidupi keluarganya yang bisa dikatakan kurang mampu.

Sedangkan Kushina yang saat ini berada didesa hanya bisa tersenyum bangga mendengar perkataan puteranya barusan, dirinya merasa sangat bangga dan bahagia karena berhasil mendidik Naruto menjadi seorang pria seperti saat ini.

_"Kalau begitu sekali lagi terimakasih nak dan jangan lupa untuk beristirahat yang cukup serta makan tepat waktu" _

"Tentu Kaasan"

Tut!

Tut!

Tut!

Suara tanda berakhirnya sambungan telepon dari smartphone milik Naruto yang kemudian menaruhnya dimeja dan perlahan bangkit berdiri.

"Tak kusangka hampir 2 jam aku menghubungi Kaasan" Naruto sesaat terkejut ketika menyadari dirinya hampir 2 jam telah berbicara melalui telefon dengan kaasannya dan juga karena hari ini adalah hari libur jadi ia tidak mempunyai kegiatan sama sekali selain bersantai dirumah.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto melangkah pelan kearah dapur kedainya kemudian berhenti didepan meja dapur menatap kearah bahan bahan yang tadi pagi sempat dirinya beli dipasar karena sebenarnya ia berniat membuat sebuah masakan baru dan juga kalau tidak salah masakan ini adalah pemegang gelar pertama sebagai masakan paling enak didunia selama 5 tahun berturut-turut.

Pemuda pirang tersebut kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas disamping bahan bahan masakannya.

_5 butir kemiri._

_6 siung bawang putih._

_100 g cabe merah besar._

_12 butir bawang merah._

_100 g cabe merah keriting._

_2 cm jahe, bakar._

_2 cm lengkuas._

_3 cm kunyit, bakar._

_1/2 sdm ketumbar._

_2 sdt garam._

_1/2 sdt pala._

_1 sdt jintan, sangrai._

_2 Liter Santan kelapa._

_2kg Daging Sapi._

Dirinya sesaat menatap bingung kearah kertas resep ditangannya, ia memang mengenal dan mengetahui bahan bahan tersebut namun bagaimana cara meraciknya hingga menjadi satu? Bukankah zat Bawang putih dan kunyit adalah zat yang memiliki molekul berlawanan?.

"Masakan bernama _Rendang _ini terlihat aneh namun layak untuk dicoba" Naruto tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya mengambil apron dan memasang dipinggangnya, "Kurasa Tousan juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku ketika ingin memasak makanan bernama _Rendang _ini" sambungnya pelan dan sebenarnya masakan ini adalah saran dari ayahnya yang lusa kemarin sempat menghubunginya.

_"Moshi-Moshi? Tousan?"_

_"Yo Naruto! Ada apa?"_

_Naruto sesaat sweatdrop mendengar suara ayahnya dari seberang telfon, bukankah ayahnya yang menelpon duluan? Kenapa malah bertanya seolah dirinya yang menelponnya._

_Minato yang mengetahui kalau putranya terdiam akibat perkataannya barusan hanya terkekeh pelan._

_"Tousan berpikir kau selama ini di Tōtsuki Culinary Academy hanya bisa memasak ramenkan?" _

_"Ma~ kurasa seperti itu" _

_Naruto hanya bisa meringis pelan mendengar perkataan ayahnya yang tepat sasaran mengenai dirinya yang selama ini hanya bisa memasak variasi ramen dan juga hal tersebut seharusnya benar sebab niat awalnya berada di kota ini adalah untuk membuka kedai ramen namun entah kesialan apa yang menimpanya hingga seorang gadis Tsundere Datang menemuinya bahkan menyeretnya kedalam semua permasalahan ini._

_"Kalau begitu Tousan mempunyai saran resep masakan mudah untukmu nak"_

_"Whoah?! Tumben kau tidak pelit tousan!"_

_"Hoam! Kurasa sepertinya kau tidak perlu saran dari tous-!"_

_"A-aku perlu tousan!"_

_Minato menyeringai puas mendengar perkataan terakhir Naruto barusan, dirinya sesekali sangat suka mengerjai putra semata wayangnya tersebut._

_"Ma~ kalau begitu, akan tousan kirim resep beserta gambar masakannya ke emailmu Naruto" _

_Tut!_

_Tut!_

_Tut!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa waktu setelahnya terlihat Naruto yang saat ini tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat dan juga dapur kedainya dipenuhi asap dari hasil ia yang merebus rendaman santan kelapa dengan daging hingga larut dan jadilah rendang, akan tetapi Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa sudah hampir 3 jam ia merebus daging dengan santan beserta bumbu lainnya namun belumlah juga larut.

"Aromanya sangat tajam" Naruto berucap pelan ketika hidungnya dapat mencium baru aroma masakan bernama Rendang yang saat ini sedang dimasaknya menguar tajam keseluruh ruangan dapurnya dan juga entah mengapa aroma khas daging tidaklah sama sekali menghilang padahal ia yakin jikalau rempah serta Jintan dapat menghilangkan aroma segar dari daging namun nyatanya saat ini ia masih dapat merasakan aroma khas daging yang malah semakin menguat, seolah bumbu bumbu dari setiap bahan yang dirinya masukan menyatu seirama.

Drrt!

Drrt!

Drrt!

Perhatian Naruto teralihkan sesaat ketika mendengar ponselnya bergetar yang kemudian tangan kanannya terulur mengambil ponselnya dan ia dapat melihat sebuah kontak dengan foto Erina sedang menghubunginya.

Pemuda pirang tersebut berniat untuk tidak mengangkat panggilan dari gadis Tsundere tersebut namun ketika ia membayangkan jika sampai si sableng itu ngambek dan berbuat hal hal aneh dikedainya nanti lebih baik ia mengangkatnya.

Set!

"Ada apa?"

_"Ah ini aku Naruto"_

Naruto terdiam sesaat ketika mendengar suara yang familiar dan juga gadis tersebut dari nada bicaranya bukanlah Erina.

"Alice?"

_"Yap! Benar sekali dan juga aku menghubungimu untuk memberitahu kalau tadi aku sempat adu mulut dengan Erina dan sepertinya saat ini si putri menyebalkan tersebut menuju ke tempatmu Naruto" Alice menyeringai tipis dari seberang telfon namun dengan jelas Naruto dapat menyadarinya dari nada gadis tersebut, "Jadi ganbatt-!"_

Cklek!

Brak!

_"Panjang umur kau Erina, baru di perbincangkan sudah langsung muncul" _batin Naruto yang sempat kaget akibat suara Erina yang membuka pintu dengan kuat.

"Dan kurasa kau tidaklah jauh berbeda dengan si putri Tsundere tersebut, Alice." Naruto menghela nafas lelah membuat Alice yang mendengarnya terkekeh dan dengan cepat memutus sambungan telfonnya.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Brukh!

"Yang seperti biasa"

Ucap Erina datar sesaat menatap kearah Naruto yang terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Maa~ bukankah sudah kukatakan jika seorang gadis Tsundere yang murung sepertimu ini akan membuat para pelangganku kabur?" Naruto berucap pelan kearah Erina yang menatapnya sebal, "Aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu jika tersenyum" sambung Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Erina.

Erina yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto mau tidak mau perhatiannya teralihkan dan memilih diam sesaat memikirkannya.

"Sesuatu?".

"Tentu"

Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian memegang sebelah tangan Erina dan menariknya kearah pintu dapur kedainya.

Krieet!

Dirinya membuka kecil pintu dapurnya membuat sebuah lesatan aroma rendang yang tertahan didalam ruangan dapurnya melesat cepat keluar memenuhi ruangan utama kedainya dan mau tak mau membuat Erina seketika mematung saat mencium aroma masakan yang sangat tajam dan memanjakan Indra penciumannya serta baru kali pertama selama dirinya hidup ia mencium aroma masakan ini.

"A-apa ini?"

Erina tergagap pelan sesaat setelah mencium ledakan aroma dari dalam dapur kedai Naruto yang juga tersenyum melihat reaksi Erina dan kemudian selanjutnya dirinya kembali menutup pintu dapur kedainya.

Set!

"Itulah sesuatu yang kumaksud" Naruto menyeringai tipis, "Dan jika kau tidak murung lagi kurasa aku tidak keberatan memberikannya kepadamu" Sambung Naruto membuat Erina terdiam sambil menatapnya beberapa saat.

"C-cepat berikan masakan tersebut" Ucap pelan Erina sambil mengalihkan pandangan menatap kearah lain membuat Naruto akhirnya tersenyum puas.

"Ma~ tunggulah tuan putri"

Naruto terkekeh pelan dan kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam dapurnya, meninggalkan Erina yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip beberapa selama beberapa saat, dirinya tidaklah bisa berbohong untuk mengakui bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto telah membuatnya tertarik sedari awal pertemuan mereka yang bisa dibilang kurang menyenangkan dan semua hal tersebut hingga sekarang hanya dimulai ketika dirinya mencicipi sesendok ramen buatan pemuda pirang tersebut.

Ekspresi Erina sesaat kembali mengeras ketika harus mengingat kejadian sebelum dirinya berada disini, yaitu kejadian dimana sepupunya Nakiri Alice datang mengunjungi kediamannya.

_"Hei hei~ Erina" _

_Alice melangkah kearah jendela kamarnya sambil memanggilnya yang hanya melirik malas sepupunya tersebut._

_"Kurasa aku sudah memutuskan siapa pasanganku nanti untuk kompetisi Shokugeki" Alice tersenyum simpul menatap langit biru bersih siang hari, sedangkan Erina hanya meliriknya bosan sesaat dan kembali fokus membaca manga ditangannya._

_"Oh begitukah?, Baguslah" Respon singkat Erina membuat Alice mendengus pelan._

_"Coba tebak siapa" _

_"Ryo Kurokiba?"_

_"Pemuda urakan sepertinya tidak cocok denganku yang lemah lembut ini! Erina!" Cemberut Alice membuat sebuah perempatan muncul didahului Erina, saat ini adalah hari libur dan entah mengapa sepupu menyebalkannya ini datang berkunjung membuat kedamaiannya hilang._

_"Jadi siapa? Dan juga kurasa entah siapa pasanganmu nanti tidak ada hubungannya dengan ak-!"_

_"Uzumaki Naruto"_

_Erina seketika diam membatu sesaat setelah mendengar kalimat singkat Alice barusan, apa dirinya tidak salah dengar? Sepupunya tersebut ingin berpasangan dengan si baka itu? Bahkan mereka baru bertemu tidak lebih dari 2 hari._

_"A-apa?" Erina berucap pelan dan kali ini ia menatap kearah Alice yang juga menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis._

_"Kurasa aku cocok jika berpasangan dengan sipirang itu" Alice tersenyum simpul ketika membayangkan tingkah konyol Naruto saat terakhir mereka bertemu dan juga ia yakin jika dirinya dengan Naruto menjadi satu tim maka mereka bisa dengan mudah memenangkan kejuaraan Shokugeki academy._

_Erina menatap dalam diam beberapa saat kearah Alice yang masih senyum senyum sendiri, ia tidak menyangka jikalau sepupunya itu mengatakan bahwa ingin berpasangan dengan Naruto dan entah kenapa sedari dulu sepupunya tersebut selalu mengambil apa yang dirinya inginkan, selalu dan selalu._

_"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin Alice"_

_"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"_

_"Kuyakin Naruto akan langsung menolakmu"_

_Alice sesaat mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Erina dan akhirnya ia sadar bahwa sepupu Tsunderenya ini sedang dalam mode merajuk takut pangeran pirangnya diambil dirinya._

_"Ma~ kurasa kita tidak akan tau hasilnya jika belum mencoba bukan?" Alice menyeringai tipis ketika melihat ekspresi Eri a yang mulai memerah menahan emosi, "Dan juga kurasa jika aku berpasangan dengan Naruto ataupun dengan orang lain itu bukanlah urusanmu Erina" sambung Alice seketika membuat emosi Erina memuncak._

_Brak!._

_"Tentu saja ada hubungannya!" Erina menatap tajam kearah Alice, "Aku yang pertama kali mengenal Naruto dan juga akulah yang membuatnya masuk kedalam __Tōtsuki Culinary Academy"_

_"Memasukannya dengan cara licikmu? Kurasa kau tidak mengetahui perasaan Naruto setelah kau tipu seperti itu Erina"_

_Erina seketika bungkam ketika mendengar kalimat balasan dari Alice barusan, dirinya seolah ditampar oleh sebuah kenyataan dan juga ia mengakui jika caranya untuk membuat Naruto masuk kedalam akademi sangatlah licik._

_"Jadi kurasa kau hanyalah mencari keuntungan diatas penderitaan Nar-!"_

Cklek!

Naruto yang berjalan memasuki ruang kedainya dari arah dapur terdiam sesaat ketika melihat Erina yang melamun bahkan suara pintu dapur yang berbunyi nyaring tidak membuyarkan lamunan gadis tersebut.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Ctak!

"A-aduduh! Sakit baka!"

Erina menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang terkekeh sehabis mensentil dahinya barusan.

"Seorang gadis dilarang melamun dikedaiku, terlebih gadis Tsundere sepertimu ini" Naruto menyeringai tipis menatap kearah Erina yang mendengus pelan, "dan seperti janjiku" sambungnya pelan sambil meletakkan sebuah piring berukuran sedang yang tertutup rapat dihadapan Erina.

Set!

Tangan Naruto perlahan terulur kemudian mengangkat penutupnya membuat Erina dapat melihat sebuah masakan yang baru pertama kali ini dirinya lihat, sebuah daging sapi dipotong seukuran sedang berwarna coklat dengan beberapa serat serta kuahnya yang mengental padahal ia kira bakal ada ledakan aroma seperti masakan masakan sebelumnya.

Wush~

Erina terdiam ketika merasakan sebuah aroma tenang yang barusan dirinya rasakan, sebuah aroma yang menenangkan, dimana aroma tersebut tercipta dari beberapa rempah rempah tradisional yang diracik pas sehingga menjadi sebuah aroma menenangkan seperti saat ini dan juga dirinya baru mengetahui kalau Naruto dapat membuat masakan seperti ini sebab hampir dari semua masakan yang pemuda pirang itu buat selalu terjadi ledakan aroma dahsyat yang memanjakan Indra penciuman.

Clep!

Tangan Erina yang memegang garpu kemudian menusuk kearah potongan daging dipiring dan perlahan melahapnya.

"Hmmm!"

Gadis kastanye tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya ketika sebuah aliran cita rasa yang awalnya meledak namun disaat bersamaan langsung mengalir lembut didalam mulutnya, sebuah rasa khas daging yang tinggi ditambah gurihnya santan kelapa serta rempah rempah yang entah dirinya harus mengatakan apa saat ini, namun yang jelas masakan ini sangatlah memanjakan lidah.

Naruto tersenyum puas ketika melihat ekspresi Erina dan dirinya tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini sangatlah menikmati masakan barunya tersebut dan mungkin nanti ia akan berterima kasih kepada ayahnya yang telah memberikan resep masakan bernama rendang ini.

"Lezat bukan?" Naruto menyeringai tipis ketika melihat piring dihadapannya telah kosong menandakan gadis tersebut telah selesai menghabiskan masakannya dalam waktu kurang lebih 3 menit.

"B-biasa saja"

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Erina barusan dan juga Erina Nakiri seperti inilah yang dirinya kenal, seorang gadis Tsundere dan super menyebalkan.

"Naruto"

Pemuda pirang tersebut seketika menatap kearah gadis dihadapannya ketika mendengar nada serius Erina yang memanggilnya.

"Jadilah pasanganku dikejuaraan Shokugeki_Tōtsuki Culinary Academy _"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya terlihat Naruto yang saat ini melangkah pelan dipinggir trotoar menuju ke akademi, dirinya masih mengingat tawaran Erina mengenai ia menjadi pasangan gadis tersebut dalam kejuaraan Shokugeki, namun apakah ia yang seorang pemilik kedai ramen sederhana serta hanya bisa memasak ramen pantas menjadi pasangan Erina? Seorang pemegang gelar lidah dewa sekaligus cucu dari pemilik _Tōtsuki Culinary Academy ._

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Ohayou Naruto"

Alice terengah pelan sesaat setelah berhenti disamping Naruto yang juga terkejut akibat kedatangan dari salah satu keluarga pemilik akademi.

"Ohayou Alice" Naruto tersenyum kecil dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju akademi diikuti gadis berurai silver tersebut.

Selama beberapa menit Alice memperhatikan Naruto yang hanya diam sambil melangkah dan sesaat juga melamun seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada masalah Naruto?" Tanya Alice pelan membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya sesaat memelankan ritme langkahnya kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Hmm~ hanya masalah kecil" balas Naruto singkat, namun sepertinya gadis bersurai silver tersebut mengetahui apa yang menjadi masalah dipikiran Naruto.

"Kutebak Erina memintamu menjadi pasangannya di kompetisi Shokugeki?"

Naruto seketika terdiam sesaat karena tebakan gadis Nakiri disampingnya ini tepat sasaran dan juga dirinya merasa bahwa untuk menjadi pasangan Erina dalam kompetisi Shokugeki sangatlah berat, coba bayangkan jika seandainya mereka kalah? Keluarga besar Nakiri tidak mungkin akan menyalahkan Erina atas kekalahan mereka melainkan musti melampiaskan ke dirinya ditambah yang hanya seorang pemilik kedai ramen pinggiran, Ia tidak berpikir untuk kalah namun hanya berpikir konsekuensi jika mereka kalah sebab Nakiri adalah keluarga papan atas sekaligus pemilik akademi ternama.

Alice yang melihat reaksi Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis karena tebakannya benar dan sepertinya Erina yang meminta Naruto untuk menjadi pasangan di Shokugeki adalah hal yang gegabah sebab Naruto hanyalah murid baru di _Tōtsuki Culinary Academy _dan sepertinya sepupunya tersebut hanya takut jika sampai didahului dirinya.

"Apakah kau menerimanya Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang tersebut terdiam sesaat mendengar perkataan Alice barusan dan didetik berikutnya menggeleng pelan.

"Entahlah, aku juga masih memikirkannya sampai sekarang" Ucap Naruto pelan yang masih memikirkan jalan terbaik untuk kedepannya, ia sangat mengetahui jika sampai dirinya memenangkan kejuaraan Shokugeki dan menjadi anggota elite di _Tōtsuki Culinary Academy _maka kehidupannya akan semakin membaik namun bagaimana jika kalah? Gugur dalam seleksi? Ia juga memikirkan konsekuensi jika sampai kalah.

"Baru kali pertama kulihat seorang Erina Nakiri meminta seseorang untuk menjadi pasangannya disebuah kompetisi" Alice tertawa pelan karena baru kali pertama melihat sepupunya tersebut ngotot bahkan sampai meluapkan emosi kepadanya hanya karena permasalahan _partner Shokugeki _, "Bahkan dulu dari sekian banyak ahli masak ataupun koki terkenal telah ditolak secara mentah mentah oleh gadis Tsundere tersebut" sambungnya masih diiringi tawa membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis.

"Kurasa keluarga Nakiri mempunya jalan pemikiran yang menarik" tawa Naruto pelan, dirinya berpikir bagaimana bisa dari sekian banyak ahli masak dan koki terkenal yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pasangan Erina malah dengan seenaknya gadis tersebut menolak mereka semua dan malah memaksa dirinya yang hanya seorang pengusaha ramen untuk menjadi partnernya.

Alice yang sedari tadi berjalan pelan disamping Naruto, sesaat termenung ketika melihat Surai pirang spike milik pemuda tersebut, dirinya sesaat merasa Djavu seolah pernah melihat surai pirang dengan gaya yang persis seperti itu dulu waktu masih kanak-kanak.

Tak berapa lama setelahnya akhirnya mereka berdua sampai diakademi dan memutuskan untuk berpisah karena memang kelas mereka berbeda.

Selama perjalanan menuju kelasnya Naruto hanya diam dan memandang lurus kearah lorong akademi serta menghiraukan beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang berbisik bisik mengenainya, ya dirinya akui meskipun sudah berlalu lama kerjadian Shokugeki antara ia dan Erina hingga sekarang masih menjadi gosip hangat diantara siswa&siswi.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Set!

Pemuda pirang tersebut mengentikan langkahnya ketika telah berada tepat didepan pintu kelasnya dan kemudian sebelah tangannya perlahan terulur memegang knop pintu dan menggeser pintu membuatnya dapat melihat teman kelasnya banyak melakukan aktifitas masing masing termasuk Erina yang sesaat menatap kearahnya sebelum dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan kearah jendela.

.

.

Siang harinya saat waktu istirahat terlihat Naruto yang saat ini duduk santai dibawah sebuah pohon rindang sambil menikmati jus kaleng yang tadi sempat dirinya beli dari mesin minuman didekat kantin.

"Suasana sepi memang terasa damai" Ucap Naruto pelan menikmati suasana disekitarnya yang sepi karena memang hanya beberapa siswa yang lewat sebab bisa dikatakan ukuran dari _Tōtsuki Culinary Academy _sangatlah luas bahkan dirinya rasa seukuran 2x bandara internasional Tokyo.

Tap!

Tap!

"Naruto-san!"

Naruto yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari arah samping kemudian menoleh dan melihat siswi bersurai biru dikuncir dua yang beberapa hari lalu hampir dikeluarkan dari akademi karena masakannya ditolak oleh Erina, yaitu Tadokoro Megumi berlari pelan kearahnya dan tidak jauh dibelakangnya terdapat Yukihira Souma yang melangkah pelan mengikuti gadis tersebut.

Set!

"Konnichiwa Naruto-san" Sapa Megumi sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto kemudian disusul Souma yang baru sampai disamping gadis tersebut sambil memakan Roti soba.

"Yo Naruto"

Naruto yang melihat kedatangan kedua teman seangkatannya tersenyum tipis dan membalas sapaan keduanya.

"Maaf menganggu waktumu Naruto" Souma tertawa pelan kearah Naruto, "cuma gadis Hyper aktif disampingku ini ketika melihatmu langsung berlari menghampiri tanpa pikir panjang" sambung Souma yang merasa tidak enak karena menganggu waktu istirahat Naruto, sedangkan Megumi hanya cemberut mendengar perkataan Souma.

"Jangan dipikirkan" Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat kejadian dihadapannya barusan dan juga ia sempat heran melihat interaksi antara Tadokoro Megumi dan Yukihira Souma, apakah mereka sudah saling kenal?, Namun Souma yang mengerti arti tatapan Naruto kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Kami adalah teman masa kecil" Jelas Souma membuat rasa penasaran pemuda pirang tersebut akhirnya terbayarkan, "namun diumur 7 tahun kami berpisah akibat keluargaku yang pindah" sambungnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan paham Naruto.

Megumi yang teringat tujuan awalnya seketika langsung menghadap kearah Naruto dengan wajah sumringah.

"Naruto-san, nanti sepulang akademi bisa datang keruang aula 02 untuk menilai karya masakan kami?" Ucap Megumi dengan kedua irisnya yang memancarkan harapan besar, berharap pemuda pirang tersebut dapat datang dan mau tidak mau Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengangguk.

"B-baiklah sesuai keinginanmu" balas singkat Naruto yang sesaat sweatdrop karena menyadari sepertinya ia akan terlibat sesuatu yang merepotkan nanti sepulang sekolah dan juga memang kelompok Megumi yang hampir sempat dikeluarkan dari akademi saat ini tidak ada yang mengurus mereka, dari mulai guru ataupun kakak kelas hanya karena mereka yang hampir dikeluarkan dan sepertinya hal tersebut akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya mulai saat ini hingga mereka kembali diakui oleh pihak akademi.

Souma yang melihat Naruto menyanggupi keinginan Megumi tersenyum tipis karena pikirannya mengenai Naruto ternyata benar, pria pirang tersebut mempunyai hati yang baik dan penuh kejutan, namun didetik berikutnya sebuah ide terlintas dikepala merah pemuda tersebut membuatnya terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyeringai kecil.

"Bagaimana jika sekalian kita Shokugeki Naruto?" Ucap pelan Souma membuat Naruto seketika terdiam sesaat, "Ah bukan Shokugeki seperti yang kau pikirkan, hanya pertandingan biasa antar teman dan juga sekaligus mengasah kemampuan kita bukan?" Sambungnya dengan senyuman kearah Naruto yang masih terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tertawa pelan.

"Kurasa bukan ide buruk"

.

Sore harinya saat waktu pulang akademi dimana waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 16'00, dimana saat ini diruang aula 02 yang terlihat lumayan ramai akibat kedatangan sang pemilik akademi Senzaemon beserta kedua cucunya Nakiri Alice dan Nakiri Erina yang saat ini berdiri dibagian panggung lantai dua menatap kearah bagian tengah aula atau lebih tepatnya kearah Naruto dan Souma yang saling berhadapan.

"Astaga kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Firasat Naruto yang mengatakan akan terjadi hal sangat merepotkan ketika pulang akademi sepertinya benar benar terjadi, dimana dirinya yang awalnya hanya menerima tawaran Souma untuk bertanding sebagai bentuk latihan mereka berdua untuk semakin berkembang malah menjadi acara layaknya Shokugeki resmi dan juga bagaimana bisa Kepala sekolah serta kedua gadis Nakiri tersebut mengetahui hal ini? Namun saat melihat ekspresi Megumi yang membiru dengan wajah dipenuhi keringat ketika bertatapan dengannya sudah cukup membuat pemuda pirang tersebut tahu kalau semua ini adalah ulah siapa.

"Astaga ternyata gadis yang tampak lugu sepertinya juga sableng"

**¤TBC¤**

**.Dont Like Dont Read.**

**END OST: Faith (MADKID)**

**.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

**.Ichiraku Chef Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

**.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

**-SAYONARA-**


End file.
